


Magic

by Fanfictionisliterature666



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 17:43:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16269197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfictionisliterature666/pseuds/Fanfictionisliterature666
Summary: A story my friends and I decided sounded good(P.s semidues just means demigod)





	1. GOD’S(Brianna)

The scratch and slap of leather soles on the concrete made me, Brianna Carson look up from my work and coffee.  
I would stay at Starbucks and do work on my computer (Because of the free wifi) but this was a curious stranger. Someone I had never seen in my small town.  
The stranger walked in. He had cropped sandy hair. He was tall with mysterious looking, icy blue eyes like all strangers should. But the one thing that did not fit him was his smile. It was a smirk. A dead on smirk, and the weirdest thing was… he was smirking at me. Is that even possible, for someone to smirk at you? The stranger was wearing ripped jeans, red converse sneakers, a black t-shirt, and a tattered jean jacket. Converse sneakers? He looked about the same age as me, so near twenty, no older.  
I watched him very carefully as he ordered a cup of coffee and then walked up to me. “Hi Brianna,…”  
”Wait! How do you know my name?”  
“Uhhh it says it on your coffee.”  
“Right...umm.”  
“Yeah..” The stranger turned around and reached into his shoulder bag.  
I saw a flash of silver.  
He then stopped, as if changing his mind to show me whatever he was going to pull out.  
“I been looking for you,” he said, suddenly his expression turned serious and his voice went down to a whisper.  
“Meet me at seven in the parking lot,”  
“I’m not going anywhere with you mister,” I snapped back.  
“We’ll see about that… ” I put up my fists, ready to fight.  
And then…  
He just left.  
I kept on working, but my mind kept on going back to the stranger, the way he was charming, but then dead serious-he must have been crazy.  
I checked my watch.  
6:59.  
I sighed, got up, and walked out the door into the parking lot.  
No one was there.  
I checked my watch again, hoping somewhere inside of me that it was wrong-or that the mysterious man was running late- or that-  
7:00  
“Boo!”  
I spun around.  
He was there.  
“How the hell did you do that you, you, you….”  
I couldn’t think of a word vile enough to describe him.  
“Ha! Told ya!”  
Said the little boy next to him. The stranger reached into his pocket sighed, and pulled out five bucks. The stranger smirked.  
AT ME! If he didn’t stop that soon...  
The girl next to him crossed her arms and rolled her eyes  
(The two kids looked about 12)  
“ Stop fooling around, we only have two weeks left.”  
“Okay- Bri” the stranger replied, and then turned over and looked at me.  
“I never told you my name. The names Keys, Ryan Keys…” he started saying  
“Stop. Stop right there you freak! You told me to come out here for no reason at all and I barely know you, so spill or…”  
I had no time to finish. The two kids grabbed me by the arms and pushed me into the car right behind them.  
(I was so surprised that kids could even be that strong. I didn’t fight back.)  
I was shoved into the back seat while Ryan climbed into the front and the two kids fought over who got shot gun.  
In the end....  
I got it.  
As we drove onto the highway grabbed my phone and started calling the police.  
Snap. The phone was in Ryan's hand and my wrists were tied with rope. “Sorry kid, can’t let you do that.”  
I wanted to kill him. But I also kinda wanted to kiss him. He was really cute. But, as I was tied up, and he didn’t seem to want to release me...  
I listened to music and slept for the next half hour.  
Once all the exhaustion from my stressful day had faded through sleep, I looked behind me at the two kids: my captors; The girl had long brown hair in a neat braid, green eyes and a pale face, she was wearing blue jeans, a blue striped sweater and hot pink converse high tops. The boy had messy dark brown hair, blue eyes and peach complexion, he was wearing a T-shirt over a long white sleeve shirt and blue jeans, with green converse high tops. He was babbling something about Pokemon cards and the girl was reading a book.  
“Will you ever shut up, Jacob?” she asked him clearly annoyed.  
“Nope” he replied delightfully, laughing his head off.  
After that I pretty much fell asleep.  
When I woke up I was on a couch and Ryan, Jacob and the girl were staring at me.  
“What’s going on ?!!?” I asked suddenly very aware of what just had happened.  
“Well, we do owe her an explanation.” Ryan said completely ignoring me.  
“Okay” Jacob said.  
And then they told me.  
“It all started when I found the book,”- “What book?!!?” I interrupted.  
“Shhhhh!” the kids said at the exact same time  
“I stole it from the library of God’s” Ryan continued  
“Stole?” I asked.  
He sighed.  
“I needed money, and I was offered it” he said his head hanged in embarrassment and guilt.  
“By who?” I asked softly.  
“We don’t know” the girl said.  
“Anyway, they hacked into my computer and gave me the coordinates to the library.” he continued.  
“To break into the library they needed a part-mortal.” he said  
“Are you saying…?”  
“Yes, the people that called me were evil gods.”  
“Um. Kay.” and then I muttered “Crazy.” But obviously I was too loud.  
He laughed.  
I barely knew this guy.  
But I liked him?  
I was so confused.  
“The night I went to steal it, I hacked into the database and created blind spots on the security cameras” he kept talking...  
“ I was in, all I had to do was get it outside and teleport it to them without asking too many questions.”  
“ I stole it and left it outside, the money appeared outside.”  
“I thought it was over with.”  
“I was wrong”  
“ Two weeks later, these guys appeared at my apartment in New York” he said.  
I nodded.  
“They asked me question after question about the book I stole, turns out… It was one of the keys to open a gateway to the magical world… Dreamland”  
“So why do you need me?”  
“Well, it’s a quest stop them from ruling the magic world, and for a quest you need heroes… and the correct term for heroes is: the children of the gods and humans or also known as…  
Semideus.

 

“Are you saying I’m…”  
“Yes. Yes I am.”  
My head hurt, thoughts rushed to my head of when I was a child my father went missing and my mom always working. I bit my lip, my hearing faded, the only thing I could see was patches of darkness.  
My knees buckled and I…  
Collapsed.  
I felt myself being caught before I hit the floor.  
When I woke up (again) Ryan was looking at me.  
I’m sorry,  
I meant, smirking at me.  
(Again)  
I realised I was blushing. (Awkward)  
I sat up.  
He smiled at me and started walking over.  
Suddenly Jacob appeared out of nowhere (like magic) with a glass of water and literally, poured it on my head.  
“Jake!!” Ryan roared.  
And…  
He laughed his head off.  
I sat there soaking wet while Jake laughed and laughed while Ryan lectured him. I got up, (my head still dizzy) and walked into the next room.  
The girl was in there.  
“I’m Anna” The girl said, practically reading my mind.  
“Brianna, nice to meet you”  
“Ditto”  
Then a question popped into my head.  
“Is Jake your brother?”  
“Why do you ask?”  
“Just wondering”  
“O.K then… yes. Yes he is, and he’s quite annoying too.” She picked up a towel and handed it to me.  
“Sorry” she said.  
And we laughed together, secretly sharing an inside joke.  
“It’s nice to have a girl around, especially when you live with two boys.” I nodded  
“Jacob’s annoying arrogant and a top notch pain in the butt, and Ryan is… well, I don’t know, he’s funny and takes care of us like family, but… I feel guilty for pulling him into this.” she paused  
“I guess he felt like he needed to help us, two kids, no parents or a home and..”  
“Wait a sec, I thought you were a Semideus?”  
“I am, it’s just that we don’t get to see him a lot . My dad is Apollo and he’s always in a rush.” she laughed pathetically  
“ My mortal mother died, when I was a child.” I saw a tear roll down her face.  
“Shh…It’s okay, It’s okay…” I said trying to make her feel better.  
“I lost my mom too…” I closed my eyes.  
Suddenly Ryan walked into the bathroom  
“I’m sorry Jake’s…” he stopped when he saw the scene.  
Anna pulled away from her fierce hug  
“I’m fine.” she said and walked out of the bathroom.  
Ryan sat down next to me and asked  
“Hey, are you alright you seem really pale”  
“Yea, it’s been a rough day-”  
“Maybe this will help” he interrupted  
And he leaned over and…  
Kissed me on the cheek.  
OMG  
Ryan blushed a shade of scarlet.  
And then he…  
Just left. (Again!)  
I just sat there.  
In amazement of what had just happened.  
I was in love.  
With a guy I have known for less than a day. He was perfect, I knew that.  
That night, I fell asleep on the couch and dreamed about a wand, it was long and made out of dark wood, I looked up at the man holding it.  
It was Ryan,  
or at least it looked like him, when he spoke he had a thick accent and was speaking in a language I could not recognize. He reached out his hand and opened a door.  
Suddenly I woke up!  
It was the middle of the night, Ryan was next to me. I was lying in a pool of cold sweat.  
“You okay,?” He asked me “I found you twisting and turning in your sleep”, “Yea.”  
And then we stared at each other for a long, long, long, long time.  
“Good night” He said breaking the silence, “Good night.”

Chapter Two: We Meet a Creepy Lady and a Horse Dude(Brianna)

Next morning, they offered me a strange liquid, they told me it was the food of the gods. I ate cereal, pancakes and drank O.J.instead. Anna was reading a book and Jake, was doodling on a piece of paper.  
I sat at the the table across from Ryan,  
“Hey, I wanted to know if you wanted to back out of this thing, you don’t have to do it.” he said. “I don’t want to drag you into this-”  
“Stop right there.” I told him  
“I’m in”  
I thought of Anna and Jake, and of Ryan,  
I thought of Ryan.  
They needed me,  
And I wasn't gonna let them down.  
I mean- they gave something I have been wanting for a long time an... adventure.  
I was in.  
We looked at each other for a long time.  
And the next thing I knew we were holding hands. (Awkward) Jake was looking at us then he started to laugh (again)  
Anna looked up from her book.  
“Awww, cute” then she glared at Jake when he kept on laughing.  
Ryan and I blushed a lot.  
“Well, lets begin” and then…  
I smirked at him.  
It’s our thing.  
“We’re gonna need new clothes.” Ryan said  
“Why?” I asked.  
“Because you're not gonna go on a quest looking like that, are you? “  
Not... really” I replied.  
At noon we walked down to the Macy's, Jake and Ryan went to get some clothes, shoes and what-not while Anna and I went to do the exact same thing in the girls section.  
I grabbed a pair of pants, a sweatshirt, T-shirt and purple converse high tops to fit in with the rest of the gang.  
When I suddenly remembered that Anna had said *“ we only have two weeks left.” So I asked her about it  
“Anna when I met you at the parking lot why did you say “we only have a week left?”  
“I meant we only have a week to find the evil gods, steal the book, and save the world. I f not we all die in oblivion”  
“Wow- I’m sorry I asked”  
“No problem!” she said with a sweet smile. I was sure, she didn’t get the sarcasm.  
“Do you know where Ryan went?”  
“Yeah, he’s getting some coffee from starbucks”  
“Ohh, ok” I secretly laughed under my breath.  
“THE STORE WILL BE CLOSING IN FIVE MINUTES SO WILL THE TWO GIRLS IN THE WOMAN’S DEPARTMENT PLEASE EXIT.”  
“That’s us” I said, we walked to the cashier and I took out some cash that Ryan had gave me.  
I looked up…  
And screamed  
The cashier had yellow fangs and a black ripped wings.  
Anna screamed “Fury!”  
“Get behind me” I yelled,  
“No you get behind me!”  
With that she snapped her fingers and a bow appeared in her hand. She quickly strung an arrow and shot.  
She made a direct hit on her target, but the Fury ripped it out and ran right at us.  
Suddenly Ryan came flying into the room with a wielding a gold sword.  
“Get behind me!!”  
And no one argued.  
I grabbed Anna by the arm and ran behind him cowering from the raging Fury.  
He swung his sword down in a vicious arc aiming at the Fury, who immediately side stepped it The name tag fluttered to the ground. Mrs.Lostos, the name tag said.  
I picked it up and stuffed into my pocket, Ryan didn’t notice because he was seeing if Anna and I were okay.  
But someone did notice. Jake raised his eyebrow in question, I gave him a shrug.  
We walked out of macy’s and down the street, when suddenly my hand twitches.  
And twitched  
And twitched.  
OMG  
An electric ball formed in my hand.  
Ryan realized and gave a small shout.  
And then…  
He tackled me.  
We ran down an abandoned alley.  
“What the heck?!?!” I asked him  
“Keep your voice down.”  
“You're a child of Zeus!”  
“The thunder dude?”  
All of a sudden started thundering and pouring rain.  
“You had, to say it” Jake and Anna complained.  
We ran into the cafe across the street.  
“What the heck?!?!” I whisper shouted to Ryan  
“You already said that” he commented sarcastically  
“Ohhhhh, this is getting good” Jake said “Fight, fight”  
“Shut up Jacob, they’re trying to have a conversation!” Anna interrupted his taunting.  
“Ryan explain to her why she can’t go around doing that!” Anna cried.  
“I didn't do it on purpose!” I screamed in defense. The people in the cafe turn around to look at us.  
“I know, I know.” Ryan said.  
He grabbed my arm and pulled me into the street.  
“Ryan, (I heard my voice breaking) what’s going on?!?!?”  
“It’s natural, it happens to Semideus. We’re about to find out who your parent is.”  
And I broke down crying.  
And he caught me,and  
we hugged. He told me it would be o.k....  
And it was.  
“Zeus” he said quietly  
“What?” I asked  
“You're a child of Zeus”  
“The thunder-” He clamped his hand over my mouth  
“Not this time, kid”  
And we laughed.  
It felt nice to relax.  
“Wait- are you a Semideus?”  
“Yes”answered Ryan then he got up.  
“Um, Ryan?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Doesn’t that make us like…cousins?”  
He almost laughed.  
“God's no!”  
“Um, why not?”  
“Well you see, gods don’t have DNA, so while Anna and Jake are siblings, because they have the same godly parent and mortal parent, the rest of us aren’t. Which means, I can do this…”  
And again, he kisses me.  
And runs away.  
If it wasn’t so perfect, I would be annoyed.  
But, sparks were flying.  
Literally.  
I quickly stopped thinking about it and the little bolts of electricity around me disappeared.  
This semideus thing was seriously strange.  
It was about to get stranger.  
We were able to stay out of trouble until we reached Ryan’s apartment. The door was open and when we walked in the house had been ransacked.  
“They were looking for you Bri.”, “  
Why me?” I said confused.  
He sighed.  
“You know “Percy Jackson”, the book about the children of the gods.” “Ummmm… yeah?”  
“Well same rules out here.  
The big three aren't supposed to have kids, not because of a super big prophecy, bla bla bla, but because of betrayal. 

“Rules are:Don’t trust anyone.” that’s how the gods play.” he said with an apologetic smile  
“Also, you are really powerful, you just don't realise it. With you on someone's side they could rule the world, which makes you extremely dangerous.”  
“I don't even know how to use my powers!” I protested  
“So when you do” Ryan paused.  
“Use them for good.”  
I nodded.  
Ryan suddenly stood up straighter  
“We should probably start cleaning, huh.” “Yeah.”  
I started to pick up some books and put them back on the shelf when Anna screamed so loud the windows shook. Ryan,Jake,and I came running to see what had happened.  
“It’s gone! It’s gone!” she cried. I looked down into her hands. There was an empty box with a sticky note in it. I picked up the note.  
“If you ever want to find your brother then, you will do exactly as I tell you.” We all turned around.  
Jake was gone.  
Anna screamed. “Jacob!!!!! Jacob!!”, I kept on reading…  
“You will go to the Chuck E Cheese in Armadillo town, Arizona.” I gasped, and Ryan took the note and kept on reading.  
Of course, because Chuck E Cheese scared me.  
“You will bring the daughter of Zeus and we will change her out for the boy. If you don’t come the boy will die. From anonymous”  
We looked at each other.  
And we all thought the same thing.  
Ryan bought the plane tickets that night.  
“Okay” Ryan said before we entered the airport.  
“We all know the plan right?”  
I nodded. If this went wrong, I was toast.  
We were all huddled in a corner of the airport looking really tired and confused.  
A lot of people walked up to us that night asking if we needed help and Ryan would answer  
“No we got it.”  
At around 12:00 that night the plane arrived and flew for about 2 hours to Arizona. From there we took a cab to armadillo town.  
I tapped my hand against my knee.  
We were here.  
I got out of the car with Anna.  
Ryan and I engaged eye contact. I gave him a weak smile, he smiled back.  
Anna and I walked in first, we walked past the photo booth, when we ran into a employee.  
“Hi there! My name is Fred, how may I help you?” He asked with that fake voice.  
“It’s my niece's birthday.” I lied.  
“Well then, happy birthday.”  
“Thank you, sir” she said in a sweet voice. We walked a little bit until we saw…  
Jake.  
He was playing laser tag. Anna started walking to him, and I grabbed her arm.  
“Look at his eyes. Something's wrong.” I told her.  
Jake’s eyes were blank, they had no emotion.  
“Anna, you know that if Jake was actually playing laser tag he’d be screaming at the top of his lungs like a lunatic.” I commented.  
“You’re right.” She replied, sighing  
And just like that…  
We walked into an ambush.  
Fred suddenly seemed very sinister and ran at us with impossible speed and we were tied up. Fred and another what seemed to be ‘employee’ walked up to Anna and I and said with a crazy smile “Let’s take you to the photo booth.”  
We struggled, but in the end they got us to the photo booth. The employee took out those paper tickets from his pocket and fed them to the machine, closed the curtain and…  
We rocketed underground.  
I was breathing easily until we reached 20 feet underground,then 30 feet, I started having trouble. The ‘employee's’ handed us inhalers.  
I ignored it, I couldn't breath.  
I snached it from their hand and breathed in and out, Anna grabbed it too.  
We stopped.  
They pushed us out and we walked down the dark passage…  
Meanwhile....  
Ryan walked around.  
He couldn't find them.  
He was supposed to stop them from getting kidnapped, but he had failed. The last place he had seen them enter was the photo booth. He had already checked it, he had found nothing. He sighed, there was only one thing to do.  
He took out his wallet, and inserted the money into a game.  
He was gonna win some tickets, to get into the photo booth.  
Turns out... He sucks at games.  
He ended up giving a kid twenty bucks for ten tickets.  
He was embarrassed.  
His cheeks were bright red.  
He wondered if the others were hurt.  
But mostly, his mind was on Bri.  
He walked over to the photo booth. He inserted a ticket. He walked in. He closed the curtain. Suddenly he rocketed downwards. Soon his breathing stopped working well. He was scared.  
That’s the reality.  
He knew that they wouldn’t get out of this without Bri using her powers, but she didn’t know how to. And he sure as Hades couldn’t teach her. For that, they would need to go to his old mentor. Chiron. And he certainly wasn’t here right now.  
The only one who could help was...NO.  
He wasn’t going to ask him.  
That was not worth it.  
Meanwhile…  
Bri came to in a dark room, Jake was asleep at her feet. She was on a chair, it seemed weird though, the chair seemed to be made of, was that, water? It was water. Suspended in midair, and very hard, but water nevertheless …  
“If I get out of this, I am so having a conversation with the thunder du…” I cover my mouth before I can finish the phrase.  
“Dad! If you can hear me please help!” I know I don’t know him very well, but, hey he could use to make up for like 21 birthdays, so…  
I felt something surge, and I let out a bolt of electricity,  
“OW!!!!!” I heard someone scream.  
“Who said that?” “It’s me, Anna”  
Lightning can’t help me, I thought, all it will do is electrify Anna.  
These captors are smart.  
“Bri? I saw Jake before but, is Ryan here?”  
“I don’t think so. Why?”  
“Umm, his mom, she, um, she, she was mortal, and very foolish. She was in love with a god. His name was Kronos. Ryan’s mother didn’t believe he was evil, she tried to turn him into a hero. She failed. He turned her to stone. But, she was pregnant with Ryan at the time, Kronos wanted to get rid of their child. But Gaea, Kronos’s mother had another idea. She created an evil demon made of all the elements. He could be called on 5 times, but at a price, each time, someone had to be sacrificed. Someone of Kronos’ choosing. It could be literally anyone.”  
“Ryan has never called on it, but Bri?” she paused  
“We’re desperate. And we have to stop our captors, I’m guessing that they are the gods who paid Ryan to-”  
“Steal the book?” I interrupted.  
“Yeah.”  
“Anna, I’m scared.” I spit out.  
“Me too.”  
I was confiding my fears to a twelve year old.  
Great.  
Where the heck was Ryan?  
All of the sudden a gasp for air made Anna and I look down to see Ryan trying to catch his breath.  
Ryan!!!  
You came back for us!” Anna whisper shouted!  
“So glad you could join us!” A demonic voice called out  
“Erebus, I should’ve known you were behind this…” Ryan muttered.  
“WHO IN THE NAME OF ZEUS IS EREBUS?”  
I shouldn’t have shouted, true, but I mean WTF?  
The man turned his head toward me. I had to bite my tongue to keep from screaming. He was horrible looking, pale, pale skin, and eyes black as night. He was revolting. Then…  
Ryan threw a phone at me.  
Wait...What?  
I told you, that Ryan threw a phone at me.  
It had landed on my lap. I picked it up. The phone was already dialing someone. And then…  
“Hello, this is Chiron's pizza delivery. How may I help you?” was all I heard before Erebus came charging at me, yelling:  
“STOP WASTING MY WIFI!!!!” I dropped the phone in surprise, then regaining myself I stuck out my hand and threw an electric ball at him.  
“Ryan!”:I heard the guy on the other end of the phone yell before Erebus crushed the phone.  
I gave Ryan a puzzled face.  
I looked at the ground, the remains of the phone was glowing. I realized it was because of me.  
My hand was glowing too.  
The energy from my hand went to the phone…  
and it was together again, with… I guess Chiron talking.  
“RYAN! Are you there please answer me!”  
At that very moment I blacked out. I heard so many screams. I flew into the air with a wild light in my eyes. I heard Ryan scream  
“Brianna!” and I collapsed.  
I woke up in a backseat of a car. I jumped. A horse was driving the car. Well… not really a horse, he was part horse… part human.  
It freaked me out.  
I looked around. Ryan was in the front seat snoozing (Ha, ha), Anna was on was next to me staring out the window. I poked her on the shoulder. She turned around startled. “Hey.” she said in a tired voice.  
“Hey… Umm… what happened?” I asked.  
“You went balisto and pretty much umm… destroyed him”. She handed her a plastic bag. She looked inside.  
A key.  
Just a key on a chain.  
She picked it up and examined it. It was silver with details carved into it.  
“Where did you get this?” she whispered to Anna.  
“It fell to the floor when Erebus died, Jacob told me that you had picked up the name tag from the Fury at Macy’s before, you know...”  
“He told you?”  
“No, we have a mental link, and I can hear his thoughts if we’re less than a foot away.” she said.  
I was soooo confused.  
No wonder.  
“Where is Jake?” I asked.  
“In the trunk” she answered, worried. I started to turn around to look but she stopped me.  
“Don’t” she said.  
I nodded.  
Something was wrong with him and we didn’t know what. I turned my attention back to the horse/man. I racked my brain for any knowledge from 5th grade. Charger, no… Chiron! Chiron. Yea, Chiron trained Semideus.  
Like me.  
Did Ryan call him to train me? Well? Maybe… Probably not. Then again…  
“It’s Chiron right?” I asked him trying to get of on the right foot.  
“Yes, and you are the great child of Zeus that Ryan has told me about, Brianna right?” I laughed.  
He was nice.  
Definitely the right foot.  
I filled him in on everything, since the moment I met Ryan, that day in starbucks. (Leaving out the embarrassing parts) As I told him I realised that I had just met Ryan three days ago.  
Weird.  
Weird.  
I shot a quick look at Ryan. I-I…  
“Well-” Chiron said  
“Maybe we should talk.” I looked up at him.  
“I wanted to take you to a secret location to have you train for a couple of months, and Ryan said he needed you to be on the quest.” He raised an eyebrow.  
“It seemed very strange that he would want a newbie on a quest.”  
I looked down, suddenly interested in my shoes.  
“Hm” Chiron’s Hm could mean just about anything. I looked back up.  
“Listen teach, I need to learn my powers. And when I learn, I will use them for good, and only good.” He nodded with approval at me.  
I proud light shined through his eyes.  
“We’ll start at the first stop we take” he smiled at me and I grinned back.  
This was going to be awesome.  
We stopped in half an hour. Chiron parked the car and we all climbed out. Jake was on Chiron’s back. I looked over to Ryan who smiled back, and walked over to me.  
“I’m gonna go train.” I told him.  
“I need to, and so does Anna. We’re all a little rusty.” And he gave me his smirk.  
The one I knew.  
He smirked at me. (Again) We all walked down to the forest. We walked past a river to a clearing. There were tents set up. Strangely enough Ryan and Chiron ran to them and stepped inside. I raised an eyebrow at Anna and she shrugged. We waited until Ryan came out with his sword drawn scowling and muttering under his breath. Jake was obviously put in the tent, it’s not like he could train with us anyway. Not in his near comatose state.  
It was a small Camp, just a quick stop, and back on the road, nothing special, like in Percy Jackson.  
As Ryan came near us I looked at the tent Chiron and a man about Ry’s and my age come out.  
He had sharp blue eyes, black hair, perfect teeth and pale skin. He was wearing a white T-shirt and a pair of jeans. And to finish off the look he had dark blue converse high tops on like the rest of the gang. He came up to me and gave me a smile.  
“Caleb, Caleb Jones at your service” he gave a quick bow.

I saw Chiron roll his eyes.  
“This is a student of mine, he’s a good fighter, smart and very quick witted. He’ll be training you today and I’ll work with Ryan and Anna, and Ava.”  
“But-but, I thought you were going to-”  
“He will cover for me today.”  
I was going to say ‘I thought you were going to train me’ but apparently I was stuck with… Caleb? And who was Ava?  
We kept walking, Caleb led me to another tent, just the same as his, a girl came out, she was pretty, with blonde hair, green eyes, and bright red lipstick. She seemed pretty nice. She shook my hand and gave me a hug. She was obviously Ava.  
Ryan glared at Caleb.  
“Come on” Chiron called.  
Ryan walked past him “accidentally” Bumping shoulders with him. I guess it's just a thing that Semidues do. They smirk at each other. Caleb smirked at him. And Caleb lead me away from the clearing into a nearby meadow.  
“Stand back” he warned. I took a step back.  
He thrust his hand toward the ground, and the earth shook. I gasped.  
He stopped, and with his foot pushed the dirt on the ground away revealing a suitcase that had been buried under ground. He pulled it out of the small ditch.  
“First thing first” he told me.  
“Choose your weapon” And with that he popped open the suitcase revealing five weapons. There was a...  
Sword  
Bow and arrows  
Knife  
Nunchucks  
And a handgun.  
I picked up the sword. Nothing happened. It didn’t glow like Ryan’s did when he held it. Caleb realized I was doubting myself.  
“It’ll just be your practice weapon; we’ll find one that suits you.”  
“I use a handgun, but lucky you” he mocked  
“I can fight with any weapon” he snapped his hands. A sword appeared. I backed up  
“You ready?” he asked me, smirking.  
“Yeah” and the fight began. I ran at him with the sword ready to strike when he sidestepped, and disarmed me.  
The sword fell to the ground.  
“Keep your guard up play more defensively” He commented  
I nodded. We went at it again and again. By dark we were sweating and I could hold him off. One time I almost beat him. We walked back to the clearing and Ryan ran to greet us. Better said he came to greet me. He was changed and looked rested. “Dinners ready, I’d change first if I was you thought” I looked down at myself. I was covered in dirt sweat and grass. “Yea” I gave a quick laugh until I realised that Ryan and Caleb were glaring at each other. “Ummm… Yeah you better go get changed Bri” Ryan said. I gave him a quick smile and then ran to the tents. As I passed the campfire Chiron pointed to one of the tents. I ran into it and suddenly a door appeared. I opened it and it lead me to a bathroom. I took a quick shower. When I got out a towel appeared. A thought occurred to me. I snapped my fingers. clothes appeared. I changed into them. I snapped my fingers. An apple appeared.  
OMG  
I was thinking of an apple when it appeared. I snapped my fingers again. I was outside the tent. I sat down on a log next to Anna, Ava was on my right. Caleb was sitting across from me.  
I tossed him the apple. “Think fast”  
He caught it without breaking a sweat.  
Our eyes locked.  
I suddenly turned my attention to Ryan. He was watching us already.  
Oh.  
He thinks…  
Oh.  
I quickly moved next to him. I sat down and grabbed his hand. We looked at each other for a long time. He gave me a smile. I hugged him and as the night went on we made s’mores sang stupid songs and laughed. Anna went to her tent then, Caleb disappeared into the forest, and I…  
stared at the endless sky full of stars. 

 

Chapter Three: Training 

I opened my eyes.  
Ryan, Caleb, Anna and Chiron hovered over me.  
“Good morning sleeping beauty ” Ryan said. “What the heck are you doing?!?!?” I stammered. “You were looking uhh… Dead?” Caleb put in. “It’s called sleeping” I shot back. He laughed, smartly turning his back to me and started to walk out.  
I rolled my eyes and sat up. Ryan backed up and offered me a hand I sat up and looked around. “What time is it?” I asked him. “Noonish. You were really tired, I guess.” I got up. “Ummm… Could I have some privacy?”  
“See you soon… I hope?” I said as he walked out.  
He turned around. “Right back at you” We laughed.  
I smiled at him. He smiled back, and then left, ducking under the tent flap.  
I grabbed some new clothes and quickly changed into them, pulled on my converse sneakers and walked outside. Anna and Chiron were already in the shooting range, hitting targets in the bullseye. Ryan was sharpening his sword. I started to walk over to him when Caleb tapped me on the shoulder. I gave a small jump. “How did you-?” “It’s a skill” he interrupted. Together we walked down to where we had trained yesterday, in silence. I picked up the rusty training sword. He took out his handgun and pointed at me. I froze, the blood in my veins ice cold, my eyes widened as I looked straight into the guns muzzel. He snapped his free hand and he gun turned into a sword. “Just joking” I rolled my eyes, letting out my breath.  
We started to clash swords “CLANG!” I went down one knee and rolled right past him. He turned, confused, “What-” He couldn’t finish his sentence though.  
Because I had already tripped him.  
“Mature” “Who said I had to be?” I said. I offered him a hand. He grabbed it and pulled me to the ground. “Sooo mature” I said between laughs. We were rolling around trying to get on top of one another so we could pin each other.  
Right then Ryan came running up to us only to stop dead in his tracks. “Ryan I-I-” He shook his head. “We gotta go” he said in an emotionless voice. “Ryan- I-I” “Get. Away. From. Me.” I nodded sadly and ran away. Fast.  
“Caleb-Why?!?!. What the heck do you think you’re doing!?!!” “She started it” He said with a smirk. “She likes me more, anyway.” And with that he left. ”Sure. We’ll see about that, once she knows who your dad is.” Ryan muttered.  
And they walked towards the camp, glaring at each other. They walked past Bri, she was crying. Caleb walked to comfort her. Caleb was telling her that she was too good for Ryan when Brianna suddenly felt a surge of electricity, it was impulsive and terrible but she slapped him hard across the face. “YOU JERK, YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE. GO TO TARTARUS!” She ran away, looking for Ryan. She went to his tent.

 

 

Chapter 4: Boys are Jerks And So is Medusa(Brianna)

His tent was way nicer than mine, somehow, they enchanted it to be the size of a house. So, I was looking around. One of the doors said Ryan, so I decided to try that. I quietly opened the door in case he was sleeping. But he wasn’t. He was wrapped around that girl, Ava. Before he could even turn around, I was running outside. Not just to my tent, but to the car.  
I was leaving.  
I had seen a few movies where people open cars without keys. I jumped into the car.  
Somehow Caleb was in the car.  
His face was red.  
“Look I’m sorry, but I seriously didn’t do that on purpose. I actually like you, unlike the liar Ryan is.”  
“What do you mean? You have one minute to explain yourself or I’m out of here.”  
“Okay, okay… Jeez” he complained.  
“Well, for starters my dad is… Hades.” He said at last looking ashamed.  
Before I could tell him that I didn’t care, we heard a noise. It was coming from right outside the car. We walked out cautiously. It was a small figure.  
“Jake?”  
“Dude, Thank gods.” He said, accompanied by a sigh.  
“I woke up in a tent, and nobody was there, I’ve been looking for you. By the way, the creepy guy who was holding me captive put this in my pocket. I think you should have it.”  
He took out a small silver rod. With several buttons on them. I clicked one. A sword in what looked to be gold scabbard. I looked closer and saw that it shimmered like bronze. I reached out my hand and took it out of the scabbard , the sword fit my hand perfectly. It felt right. It glowed like the phone did when… I didn’t want to think about that. I covered my eyes, as did the others. “That is definitely for you.” said Caleb, almost in awe.  
I smiled. Proud that I had finally done something right.  
“So no more of that cheapo sword?” “No more cheapo sword” He said.  
And then he did something completely unexpected.  
He kissed me.  
And then, ran away. “Uh oh this is gonna be good!” Jake said with a wild grin.  
”Shut up Jake. And by the way, I don’t care if you tell Ryan. He’s a…” And then I remembered that Jake was 12.  
And so I shut up instead.  
I walked off to go find some dinner, Jake trailed behind me. I knew that him waking up was something Chiron would want to know, so when Jake was situated, I went to go tell him. I went past Ryan’s tent on my way to Chiron. Sadly, Ryan was standing outside of it. “ Hello Brianna. Where are you going?” He said that like he hadn’t just broken my heart.  
Like he was mad at me.  
I mean I haven’t done anything. He was the one making out with that stupid girl.  
I felt all of my anger swell up inside of me.  
I felt like I could punch him a million times, without even breaking a sweat! Instead, I felt my energy fly up into a tiny ball of gold energy. Ryan covered his head. I flung it up into the air so that it looked like a bomb went off. And ran away with tears streaking down my face. I felt like an alarm was going off in my head. It was pounding so badly. My tears turned into waterworks.  
I got into the car and took out the keys and started the engine and drove,and drove,and drove,and drove. Until I reached the bright lights of a city. I slowed down at the edge of the city and cruised down the street and looked around. I was so sad I didn’t realise someone pounding on the window.  
Rook, He had been my only friend when everybody was calling me a witch after my Mom died.  
What the hell was he doing here??!?!?  
I unlocked the door and he climbed in.  
Breathing hard he said “BRI! I found you- I didn’t realize you were coming to New York? Now drive I will explain everything, but there are thugs after me.” I started the engine up again. “So, Rook who is after you?”  
“ Two boys and a Half Goat horse thing.” answered Rook laughing a bit.  
“Did you get their names.” I questioned.  
“Yeah, Ryan,Caleb, and Chiron.”  
The car came to a screeching halt.  
“WHAT DID YOU DO?!!”  
“Um,I didn’t do anything. Can’t you tell I’m an angel?” He smirked, then straightened up.  
“Why are you freaking out Bri? ” he said.  
“You said the same thing before you fell off the monkeybars in 3rd grade” I laughed

He seemed shocked when I didn’t freak out and started driving again. “Hephaestus.” There was someone tailing us, but it was weird, it was only one person, and their hair was freaking’ weird. Just blowing in the wind… “Umbro do you know who Medusa is?” “No, why?” “You’re about to.” He abruptly stopped the car. He got out, luckily I had brought my new sword. So I got out too. “Avert your eyes!” I turned away on time, we ran behind the car. He handed me a mirror shard. “Use it to see her, but don’t look directly into her eyes.” And then he did something VERY stupid.  
“Come and get me stupid!” He shouted as, he ran into the street staring straight into Medusa's eyes, taking away all of the attention from me to give me a chance.  
“No, no, no. Crap!!, Dammit Rook, why, why?” I watched as he slowly turned to stone. I couldn’t believe it, my best friend for so long, gone. I was so angry a the world. I mustered up the power to create the biggest lightning ball I ever had and hurled it straight at that demon. She turned to sand slowly before my eyes. I ran to the stone statue of Rook. I held him in a hug (At least I tried). Tears ran down my face. I had just watched my best friend die. Suddenly I pulled away my hand.  
It was burned.  
Rook went up in flames. As he cooled down I saw him sweating. He gave me a crooked smile a laughed and went to go hug him. “We need to catch up” he told me pulling away. I nodded “Yea” I smiled, he was a good friend.  
As we walked out of the scene I stopped. On the floor was the mirror shard Rook had given me. I picked it up and put it in my bag.  
Twenty minutes later we sat down at a dinner on 5th street.  
“How long did you know?” I asked him. “A year or so. I found out when my father sent me a message asking for help. He needed me to go on a quest.” He paused. “Why did you hesitate when I mentioned those guys trailing me?” He asked“I know them” I paused to get a sip of my coke “I-I… They asked me for help in a quest, revealed to me that I was a Semideus and… Well? It changed my life” “Who’s your pare-” “Zeus” I cut in.  
He looked at me for a long time. Not the way Ryan did , but in an observant way. As if he wanted to see what I was thinking.  
“Tell me the truth” He stated “Wait wha-” “You know what I mean Bri, you’re not stupid. And neither am I, what happened between Ryan and you?... Or was it Caleb?” I gasped. “How do you know something happened?” “Remember when I said chasing? I kind of meant they asked me to join the quest. But I just can’t”  
He shook his head “What did he do to you?” he pressed, trying to change the subject. “He broke my heart.” I said, voice breaking.  
He nodded, as if planning to find Ryan and beat him up for what he did to me. “Don’t” I told him as if we shared a telepathic link. “I-I can’t make any promises Bri” Then he changed the subject. “What about that Caleb dude?” He asked “Ummm…” I said blushing. “I thought so!” He said with that crooked smile.  
I filled him in on everything that had happened since that day in Starbucks.  
“You know we have to go back, right?” “I know.”He nodded.  
In half an hour we were in car rental heading toward a Taco bell. I had recently texted Caleb to meet us there. When we arrived Ava was standing next to Ryan holding his hand. “This is Rook, my best friend.” I told them.  
Rook nodded as if to agree with me, but he looked slightly distracted. He was staring at Ava. And he was love sick, I had to stop him from drooling. Idiot.  
I waved my hand in front of his face. He snapped back to it. “Right, sorry!” he muttered. I slowly walked over to Caleb and put my hand on his shoulder, then looked into his eyes. He smiled. to Chiron. Everyone introduced themselves to Rook. When it was Ava’s turn she said “Ava Peterson”  
I didn’t realise that Anna and Jake were there until they got out of Caleb's car. “This is Rook.” I said looking into his eyes with a look of gratitude. He smiled back at me then went on to staring at Ava again.  
When we arrived back at camp I got Rook settled down while Anna and Jake gave him a tour.  
Meanwhile I went to talk to Caleb.  
“Caleb wait up!” I ran over to him, grabbed his hand and started walking with him. I remembered we only had few days left. I looked at him in shock. “We only have like, a week left!” I almost shouted. I looked up at the sky with a glare. Stupid gods, messing themselves up and making us fix it. As I reached the river in the forest he stopped and looked at me. “Are you guys really just friends?” He asked me I almost broke out laughing. After trying to contain it I started laughing hysterically. “Rook? Oh my god Caleb- Rook?” I managed to say between laughs. “He’s like my brother” I finished, my laughs now gone. “Just friends, please. I’ve known him since kindergarten.” I told him, locking eyes. 

We walked back together telling each other jokes and stories, laughing all the way there. I sat down to eat dinner with Caleb next to my right Rook to my left, and next to Rook were Anna and Jake. Figures I thought, Rook was really good with kids.  
Ryan sat across from me with Ava and Chiron at his side, but during dinner he stared at Caleb and I almost as if he were… Jealous? That’s his own damn fault.  
I went to bed that night thinking about what had happened. I couldn’t figure out who I could trust.  
That was a big problem.  
The next morning I woke up with Rook and Caleb standing over me. I tried to sit up but I was so tired I fell back down. “She’s awake!” Rook exclaimed “I did it!!!” “Sure ya did” Caleb said sarcastically. “You can thank the genius that saved your life, later” Rook said to me and walked out of the tent waving jazz hands. “What happened?” I groaned, my head was pounding, “This morning you didn’t show up and I came looking for breakfast so I came looking for you and Rook tagged along” He paused worried. “You had a fever of 109 degrees. It was Rook’s talent with mechanics that saved you he inserted a special type of ice into your body and your temperature went down a lot” “He is definitely my best friend” I joked  
Caleb smiled and snapped his fingers “An apple a day keeps the doctor away” He said in a mocking voice. And then threw an apple at me.  
I caught it without breaking a sweat.  
Our eyes locked.  
I gave a small smile and then he left, to let me rest.  
Five minutes later…  
Ryan walked into the room.  
“What the hell do you want?” I asked him bitterly  
“I want to-” But Rook cut him of. He entered the room then grabbed his arm and dragged him out. I heard them talking “Stay away from Bri! Understand that? You’ve hurt her enough!” Rook ordered “You don’t understand, I-”he started saying “No!, I do understand and you’re about to leave… or do you want to have your ass kicked?” and with that I heard Ryan huff and walk away from the tent. Two seconds later Rook came in. I raised an eyebrow at him. He shrugged. “Thanks” I said weakly. “Anytime” and with that he helped me get out of my bed and pull my shoes on. I leaned on him while we walked out of the tent and I see Ava training with Ryan. She’s not that bad I thought to myself. Caleb came running over to us and gave me the strange golden liquid Ryan gave me the the first morning at his apartment. I quickly gained my strength and Rook went to tinker with stuff while Caleb escorted me to were Ava and Ryan were.  
I pulled out my sword. “Hey Ava!” I called. “Let’s go!”  
Caleb and Ryan went to go sit on the side where they would watch the match. Rook came back over to watch with Anna and Jake and Chiron decided to join us also.  
We started.  
Ava came at me with her sword in the air ready to strike. I easily sidestepped it and got into a defensive position. This time she came at me again and aimed for my legs. I jumped into the air the blade missing my feet by inches. The momentum took her and she fell but popped up to her feet again. I ran towards her with all my speed going in for a strike then at the last second she blocked it with her sword I dropped to my knees and swiped my feet, she fell to the ground and rolled on her back towards me accidentally dropping her sword. I saw the opportunity and pinned her.  
I had won.  
I did it!  
Caleb came over cheering and Anna and Jake gave me high fives, even Chiron came over to say well done. Ryan stayed where he was and then started towards Ava to help her up but it was too late, after Rook came to give me a fist bump he went over to Ava to help her get off the ground. She grabbed his hand and got to her feet. “You’re pretty freakin good” she said to me smiling. I nodded in return.  
She was friendly?  
We shook hands and then she went over to Ryan and talked to him.  
When Ava left, I went over to Ryan. “Hey Ryan, before you apologise, I just want to say something. You’re a backstabbing traitor!” That felt so great. Although as I walked away I started to feel drowsy and my knees buckled and I fell to the ground. Then one person I didn’t expect rushed to my aid. Ryan, he was running as fast as his legs could carry him,yet he seemed to get farther and farther away… I sat up in bed. I saw Ryan in the background crying? No one else was in the room. He rushed to me when he saw my eyes open. “B-Bri I thought I lost you. I-I know what you think you saw when I was in the tent with Ava. But there is nothing going on between us … She’s my half sister, I was hugging her because our aunt, she died and, she didn’t know yet.”  
Things started to click in my brain. I stared up at him. The door opened.  
Caleb walked in.  
That was too much for me. I burst out crying. A bolt of lightning flew off me.  
“Ouch!” Caleb said.  
A bolt hit Ryan in the face and he flew backwards. He got up shakily. “What the heck was that for?!?!?” he rambled  
More bolts flew off me. Ryan and Caleb ducked.  
I covered my mouth with my hands in embarrassment. “Oops?”  
I calmed myself down. The bolts stopped. The boys came out from hiding. Ryan had a little red mark on his face.“Are you okay?” I asked. I felt like laughing. “Let’s go.” I walked them to an empty field, and snapped my fingers. I felt as light as air, as if the smallest wind would carry me away. Life was so complicated all the time, but for these five minutes, I’m going to forget about it. “SNOWBALL FIGHT!” I took a handful of snow and chucked it right at Caleb. He quickly ducked, but Ryan was expecting that and he threw it right where he was leaning. “YOU-” He couldn’t finish the thought though, because Anna and Jake came running up with Ava’s limp form in their arms. “Ava!” Ryan fell to his knees. “What happened? And where’s Chiron?” “We were attacked.” said Anna shakily. Jake was silently crying when he said “Chiron was taken, and Ava was shot with some sort of light beam.” “Sis! Wake Up! Please!”Ryan cried. I almost cried,but instead I turned to Anna and Jake. “What did the person look like?” I asked. “He was REALLY TALL like bigger than all the trees.” Anna replied. I heard Ryan behind me curse under his breath and said “Kronos.” I heard Ava cough and I spun around, she was sitting up and and looking around. I sighed with relief. Rook came running towards us. “I put the fires out.” He said with a grin, then he saw Ava, and the grin slid right off his face.  
“What happened? Is she alright. Do any of you guys know who that man was?” He said frantically, panicked.  
“We need to move out.” I said as an order. They all stared at me.  
Ryan raised his hand. The Rook. Caleb then Anna and Jake. I raised an eyebrow.  
“You’re our leader” Ryan said.  
“You know what to do and when to do it” Rook added. I thought about how I even knew to be in the parking lot to meet Ryan.  
“And if you mess up you get up again.” Caleb said taking my hand. I laughed, remembering how he had beat me over and over again. And I got back up.  
Always.  
“We just voted. See, we're a democracy. And apparently the odds are in your favor. Or better yet the gods are in your favor.” Ryan finished. I looked up at them. They were my enemies, my family, my friends… And I loved them. “Group hug!!!!!” I said between laughs.  
That night we left for the library of the gods. I looked over at Caleb then at Ryan.  
Little did I know I wouldn't have to choose.  
The gods would make it easy.  
For me.  
Not for…  
I closed my eyes and leaned on Caleb as we drove across the countryside arriving in California after three hours. I got out of the car and kissed the ground. I was sick and tired of Ryan's driving. Caleb gave a small laugh, then offered me his hand.  
I took it.  
I could see Ryan eyeing us- jealously.  
Good.  
I looked around at the Gas Station we stopped at-  
“Ok guys, Pit Stop!!!!!!!” A man shouted behind me, I turned around to see loads and loads of kids climbing out of school buses.  
They trampled us and ran into lines for the bathroom. I barely dodged out of the way before a group of kids ran past me.  
Rook and I decided to go in and buy some snacks for the road. As we entered a small child emerged from the candy isle.  
“Aren’t you supposed to be out there?” I asked her  
“There’s a bathroom in here, and people didn’t realise it” She answered back.  
I smiled at her  
“Were you always this smart?” I asked  
“You don’t even know the least of it” She told me  
And for some reason- That got me really ticked off-  
“You don’t know what I’ve seen these last few days” I shot back  
“Bri-” Rook warned  
“Oh yeah?” She answered me, stopping to look at me  
And she did the unexpected  
-She grabbed arm, and karate flipped me  
I landed face down on the floor  
“What the..!!!?!?!?” I said, rubbing my face.  
The girl was still looking at me, with a laugh on her face.  
I couldn't control it,  
It just…  
Happened.  
An electric ball formed in my hand.  
“Zeus- nice”  
She said.  
“Ares?” I asked  
“Yeah”  
I nodded at her with a new understanding.  
“So… what are you doing here?” she asked me  
“None, of your business”  
“Were on a quest to find a book, and return it to the gods”  
I turned around. Anna, had answered the question. It seemed weird. Anna, being the smarter, more collected person, decided to share secret information? Huh, seemed weird.  
I saw Ryan smile, out of the corner of my eye.  
“If you want, you can come too.” She said  
“Eh, why not?”  
I was shocked.  
“What about your school?” I asked her, hoping that she would back out.  
“They won’t notice I’m gone” She said. Just like that.  
“Fine, just to make sure, Rook-” I said addressing my best friend, “Can you make a copy of her?”  
“No problemo” And with that he started tinkering. In no time, he was done. A perfect clone stood in front of us.  
“Okay, then…. I’m Aria, daughter of ARES!!!!”  
“Ok… I’m Anna, this my brother Jake, that’s Rook, This is Ryan, his sister Ava, Bri, Chiron and Caleb”  
“Hey, wassup” we all said together.  
“Hi” She answered back with a small blush. We heard the cry of “MOMO!”  
I expected a monster of some sort.  
“Oh, meet my pet lemur, MoMo.” Aria picked him up.  
Anna, suddenly laughed.  
“What!” Growled Aria.  
“I-I just thought it was-s fun-ny” Anna said between laughs.  
Jake looked at her sister with, a very disturbed look on his face.  
Awkward. THIS WAS NOT ANNA.  
I could see the look on Jake’s face. He was holding back the urge to scream; IMPOSTER!!!!!  
But, yes. This was Anna. Love did crazy things to you. Yup, love did absolutely crazy things to you. Then it hit me. I said it again. (In my head)  
I had no problem with this at all. I totally supported Anna.  
100%  
Ryan was looking in a more fatherly proudness. He knew?!!?!?!?  
He caught my look. (of course he did, What doesn’t he know?)

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chapter 5: Let’s go to the Beach,  
And surf with Vampires!(Ryan and Author)

Ryan caught a look at Bri. Oops. She was already looking at him. Frantic not to lose the attention he did the first thing that came to his head. He smirked at her knowingly.  
‘IDIOT> IDIOT> IDIOT’.  
Ryan kicked himself after Bri just rolled her eyes, and Chiron gave an order to get everyone back in the car. They were going to the beach. 

Jake was skipping through the tent we the young hero’s set up on the beach, to be a dope. “La la la la la la la” He said jokingly. Not realising he wasn’t alone anymore. A pale figure stood just outside the tent’s entrance, wearing all black. Jake shuddered he didn’t have a phone or anyway to contact Brianna and Ryan. So he did the first thing that came to his head (which of course is a very stupid idea) He charged straight at the figure.  
Which turned at the last second kicking him in the back as he passed by, sending him sprawling to the sandy beach floor,out of the way.  
He scrambled to his feet, his hands glowing in a golden light, a bow appeared in his hands already strung, and two dozen arrows in his case on his back. He quickly knocked an arrow to the bow, without seeming to aim, already pointing at the imposter. Musterring up all the courage he could manage he talked in a low voice, wanting to seem threatening;  
“Who are, you and why are you here?” he said not losing his focus for a second.  
The figure just stared at him without talking to him.  
Jake suddenly was jerked forward, someone on his back. He trashed around furiously, trying to scream for help, as a handful of sand entered his mouth. He spit it out, glancing a quick look up. The pale figure had a sickly long dagger and was turning him over onto his back, so they were facing each other. The man slowly lowered the dagger until the tip was against Jake’s throat, with Jake fighting back with all his power.  
Jake was going to die.  
And he knew it.  
A tear rolled down his face, as he heard a familiar voice call his name.  
It was Ryan. 

“Jake!” I screamed from the beach, as I saw Jake on the ground underneath a shifty figure, dressed in black.. Behind me were Anna and Aria, as I was giving them a tour around the Semideus headquarters on the California beach. My casual pace turned into a dead on sprint as I ran as fast as I could in the direction on Jake. I could see Anna, who was several feet behind me before, taking the lead, as the adrenaline hit us, we ran faster. Aria, who hadn’t missed a beat sprinted with us, pulling a carving knife from her pocket, as it quickly transformed into a spear, a red cape on her back, and a war helmet on her head, but she ripped off the helmet and cape with a quick curse without stopping from her sprint. Anna and I were way ahead of her, with Anna already holding her bow in her hand. I drew my sword from the scabbard on me back, not needing any help from my father. Aria gave a war call, startling the stranger, who loses his balance and fell off the crouch he had over Jake, not before he slammed the butt of the dagger into jake’s head as Jake’s, body motionless on the floor unconscious. 

Anna had already shot her first shot, 30 feet away, and knocked the next one and shot, rapidly. Not wanting to miss any time. I sprinted ahead as I saw the next arrow bury itself into the chest of the stranger, who roared in pain, then ripped it out, and moved closer to Jake, growling something. I screamed in rage as I slashed across the stranger's chest. He bled purple and green, then his deep gash across his chest sealed quickly. He drew his second dagger, and surprisingly was able to block my next blow, by crossing the two daggers in front of my sword. I recognised this fighting style, as two more arrows and a spear buried into his chest, in a perfect combo. I heard Aria shout in triumph the attack working perfectly, but have no effects on the stranger.  
“He’s a vampire!!” I shouted  
And Anna gave out a loud gasp behind me.  
I heard give a quick command to Aria, telling her to get Brianna.  
She understood instantly.  
If I could just keep him off Jake a little longer.  
I didn't see any more shots from Anna’s direction.  
I glanced quickly in her direction, another black figure had grabbed her by the wrist and another hand was covering her mouth as she struggled, to get out of the iron grip. I had lost my focus and the vampire I had cut a long cut across my face, causing me to bleed great amounts at once. I cursed as I slashed out at him, his knives doing nothing to protect him. But the he had a last ditch effort to get me, and kicked me in the stomach, sending me to the beach sand, getting a mouthful. Which was one of the last things I saw, before Brianna’s brilliant eyes appeared looking at me in concern.  
And then I croaked a weak sentence.  
“Jake and Anna. Save them”  
She nodded, gave me a kiss on the cheek and raced off, Aria and Caleb in hot pursuit to help, as I saw Rook and Ava lift me onto Chiron’s back, as he raced me back to camp. I closed my eyes, as I heard Ava’s blurred shout telling me to hold on.

Brianna and Caleb, followed by Aria ran to the surfing shop on the beach where the vampires had just answered. The pale figures exited the shop at the other door carrying Anna and Jake, with a surfboard each. Their strength surprised Aria, who then grunted, continuing. They each grabbed a board, racing out to catch up with the Vampires, who had already hit the waves.

It seemed like the weirdest thing Brianna thought: Surfing Vampires.  
The group started to paddle out, no one knowing how to surf- The vampires got ahead.  
Brianna focused and after a few sparks, her hand was engulfed in a electric ball. But Caleb who saw what was happening grabbed her hand, breaking her focus.  
“Don't. You’ll electrify us all and we’ll be useless to them. Even if you manage to hit them, Jake and Anna will get hurt. Water and electricity don’t mix.”  
Brianna cursed and looked at Aria and Caleb for ideas.  
Brianna broke the silence, turning towards Aria and asked a question which mattered more than anything in the world right in this moment.  
“Do you trust us?”

I opened my eyes. In my hospital room. Chiron said a few blurred words and left. I tried to sit up, but was defeated by my exhaustion, and closed my eyes again as my hearing started regulating. My forehead was pounding, but then I heard to familiar voices. Ava and Rook. I pretended to be asleep as they walked into the tent.  
“I can’t believe this is happening. We have only a week left before the world dies” My sister said  
“Well then we have to make the most of our time” Rook said  
I could tell he was nervous, but Rook was a cool guy, whatever he needed to do he could do it.  
“So? Do you have a boyfriend?” Rook asked. If I had the strength I would have got up and punched him square in the jaw.  
He was hitting on my sister. WTF man? I gagged in my mouth but swallowed it back down.  
“No, but why do you care?” Ava asked with a dangerous tone.  
“Because my next question was if you liked werewolf movies” Rook said smoothly, regaining his confidence  
But what Ava answered shocked me more than the one one I had felt an urge to kiss Brianna.  
Crap. I remembered that they were saving Jake and Anna.  
“I happen to love them, especially if I go with cheesy guys”  
I fell off the bed, and cast a glance in there direction. Ava is who was stepping toward to kiss Rook suddenly turned root beer red, a imipramine shade of Rook’s face, except for the fact the Rook was on fire. Literally. His clothes were on fire, burning.  
I decided to save them from the humility, reached into my pocket and pulled out my stopwatch.  
As Ava started blurring out explanations that weren't true. I hit the rewind button and backed up in time. The exact same thing happened, except I didn't fall of the bed, and they kissed. My heart hurt as it reminded me of Bri. I croaked a word.  
Ava suddenly ran to my side.  
I said it again…  
“Bri”

Aria didn’t hesitate to answer  
“Yes”  
BrIanna nodded and told them the plan.

 

. The group started to paddle out, no one knowing how to surf- The vampires were surging ahead.  
Brianna focused and after a few sparks, her hand was engulfed in an electric ball. But Caleb, who saw what she was doing grabbed her and breaking her focus.  
“Don’t. You’ll fry us, and we’ll be useless to Jake and Anna. Even if you manage to hit them, Jake and Anna will get hurt. Water and electricity don’t mix.”  
Brianna cursed and looked at Aria and Caleb for ideas.  
Brianna broke the silence, turning towards Aria and asked a question which matters more than anything in the world at that moment.  
“Do you trust us?”

I opened my eyes. In my hospital room. Chiron said a few blurred words to blurry figures, then left. I tried to sit up, but was defeated by my exhaustion, and closed my eyes again as my hearing started regulating. My forehead was pounding, but then I heard two familiar voices. Ava and Rook.  
Good-they were safe. Relief flooded through me.  
“I can’t believe this is happening. We only have a week left before the world is obliterated into endless pits of darkness.”  
“Well then, we have to make the most of our time” Rook said.  
I could tell, he was nervous or uneasy. Rook was usually cool, and a nice guy, which was nice, since Caleb and I could have someone to help Bri get on her feet. I felt so guilty.  
And then, I swear I wanted to pound Rook.  
“So? Do you have a boyfriend?’ Rook asked.  
If I had the strength I would have got up and punched him straight in the jaw.  
He was hitting on my sister. WTF man? I gagged in my mouth managed to swallow it back down.  
“None of your business” she said back to him, smirking, but also blushing.  
THAT’S MY SISTER!!!Wait…. Why are you blushing….?  
And then. I had a heart attack. Yes. It happened.  
Rook stepped forward and embraced my sister in a kiss… DUDE YOU ARE SO DEAD.  
I sat up, using all my strength, doing the awkward cough that people do when they want to interrupt something.  
“Rook, I swear to god, you bastard” I muttered in a tired voice  
Rook jumped back from Ava in surprise, blushing.  
“I swear to god I can explain…” He trailed off. Ava blushed and stared at the ground.  
“I’m gonna kill you” I grunted trying to get out of bed. I gasped in pain as I realised it hurt too much to move. Ava moved forward immediately.  
“Stop, Ryan you idiot. You can yell at us later, just stay still” She told me, grabbing my arm, pushing me back down into a lying position.  
“Where are the others?” I asked suddenly aware, focusing on the kidnapping attempt, trying to sit up again.  
“Are the kids alright? Is Bri alright?” I asked again remembering Bri race off to save them.  
“We don’t know, they haven’t come back yet” Rook said in concern.  
“Are you kidding me?” Ryan sighed. The second attempted kidnapping? What was it with them?

Rook quietly left the tent as Ava sat next to his bed, and told him several times, annoyingly to go back to sleep. Ryan raised an eyebrow and in a mischievous voice said;  
“So how’s life with your new boyfriend?” 

Aria nodded grimly at Brianna.  
“What do you have in mind?” She asked  
“


	2. We Meet a Creepy Lady and a Horse Dude(Brianna)

Next morning, they offered me a strange liquid, they told me it was the food of the gods. I ate cereal, pancakes and drank O.J.instead. Anna was reading a book and Jake, was doodling on a piece of paper.  
I sat at the the table across from Ryan,  
“Hey, I wanted to know if you wanted to back out of this thing, you don’t have to do it.” he said. “I don’t want to drag you into this-”  
“Stop right there.” I told him  
“I’m in”  
I thought of Anna and Jake, and of Ryan,  
I thought of Ryan.  
They needed me,  
And I wasn't gonna let them down.  
I mean- they gave something I have been wanting for a long time an... adventure.  
I was in.  
We looked at each other for a long time.  
And the next thing I knew we were holding hands. (Awkward) Jake was looking at us then he started to laugh (again)  
Anna looked up from her book.  
“Awww, cute” then she glared at Jake when he kept on laughing.  
Ryan and I blushed a lot.  
“Well, lets begin” and then…  
I smirked at him.  
It’s our thing.  
“We’re gonna need new clothes.” Ryan said  
“Why?” I asked.  
“Because you're not gonna go on a quest looking like that, are you? “  
Not... really” I replied.  
At noon we walked down to the Macy's, Jake and Ryan went to get some clothes, shoes and what-not while Anna and I went to do the exact same thing in the girls section.  
I grabbed a pair of pants, a sweatshirt, T-shirt and purple converse high tops to fit in with the rest of the gang.  
When I suddenly remembered that Anna had said *“ we only have two weeks left.” So I asked her about it  
“Anna when I met you at the parking lot why did you say “we only have a week left?”  
“I meant we only have a week to find the evil gods, steal the book, and save the world. I f not we all die in oblivion”  
“Wow- I’m sorry I asked”  
“No problem!” she said with a sweet smile. I was sure, she didn’t get the sarcasm.  
“Do you know where Ryan went?”  
“Yeah, he’s getting some coffee from starbucks”  
“Ohh, ok” I secretly laughed under my breath.  
“THE STORE WILL BE CLOSING IN FIVE MINUTES SO WILL THE TWO GIRLS IN THE WOMAN’S DEPARTMENT PLEASE EXIT.”  
“That’s us” I said, we walked to the cashier and I took out some cash that Ryan had gave me.  
I looked up…  
And screamed  
The cashier had yellow fangs and a black ripped wings.  
Anna screamed “Fury!”  
“Get behind me” I yelled,  
“No you get behind me!”  
With that she snapped her fingers and a bow appeared in her hand. She quickly strung an arrow and shot.  
She made a direct hit on her target, but the Fury ripped it out and ran right at us.  
Suddenly Ryan came flying into the room with a wielding a gold sword.  
“Get behind me!!”  
And no one argued.  
I grabbed Anna by the arm and ran behind him cowering from the raging Fury.  
He swung his sword down in a vicious arc aiming at the Fury, who immediately side stepped it The name tag fluttered to the ground. Mrs.Lostos, the name tag said.  
I picked it up and stuffed into my pocket, Ryan didn’t notice because he was seeing if Anna and I were okay.  
But someone did notice. Jake raised his eyebrow in question, I gave him a shrug.  
We walked out of macy’s and down the street, when suddenly my hand twitches.  
And twitched  
And twitched.  
OMG  
An electric ball formed in my hand.  
Ryan realized and gave a small shout.  
And then…  
He tackled me.  
We ran down an abandoned alley.  
“What the heck?!?!” I asked him  
“Keep your voice down.”  
“You're a child of Zeus!”  
“The thunder dude?”  
All of a sudden started thundering and pouring rain.  
“You had, to say it” Jake and Anna complained.  
We ran into the cafe across the street.  
“What the heck?!?!” I whisper shouted to Ryan  
“You already said that” he commented sarcastically  
“Ohhhhh, this is getting good” Jake said “Fight, fight”  
“Shut up Jacob, they’re trying to have a conversation!” Anna interrupted his taunting.  
“Ryan explain to her why she can’t go around doing that!” Anna cried.  
“I didn't do it on purpose!” I screamed in defense. The people in the cafe turn around to look at us.  
“I know, I know.” Ryan said.  
He grabbed my arm and pulled me into the street.  
“Ryan, (I heard my voice breaking) what’s going on?!?!?”  
“It’s natural, it happens to Semideus. We’re about to find out who your parent is.”  
And I broke down crying.  
And he caught me,and  
we hugged. He told me it would be o.k....  
And it was.  
“Zeus” he said quietly  
“What?” I asked  
“You're a child of Zeus”  
“The thunder-” He clamped his hand over my mouth  
“Not this time, kid”  
And we laughed.  
It felt nice to relax.  
“Wait- are you a Semideus?”  
“Yes”answered Ryan then he got up.  
“Um, Ryan?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Doesn’t that make us like…cousins?”  
He almost laughed.  
“God's no!”  
“Um, why not?”  
“Well you see, gods don’t have DNA, so while Anna and Jake are siblings, because they have the same godly parent and mortal parent, the rest of us aren’t. Which means, I can do this…”  
And again, he kisses me.  
And runs away.  
If it wasn’t so perfect, I would be annoyed.  
But, sparks were flying.  
Literally.  
I quickly stopped thinking about it and the little bolts of electricity around me disappeared.  
This semideus thing was seriously strange.  
It was about to get stranger.  
We were able to stay out of trouble until we reached Ryan’s apartment. The door was open and when we walked in the house had been ransacked.  
“They were looking for you Bri.”, “  
Why me?” I said confused.  
He sighed.  
“You know “Percy Jackson”, the book about the children of the gods.” “Ummmm… yeah?”  
“Well same rules out here.  
The big three aren't supposed to have kids, not because of a super big prophecy, bla bla bla, but because of betrayal. 

“Rules are:Don’t trust anyone.” that’s how the gods play.” he said with an apologetic smile  
“Also, you are really powerful, you just don't realise it. With you on someone's side they could rule the world, which makes you extremely dangerous.”  
“I don't even know how to use my powers!” I protested  
“So when you do” Ryan paused.  
“Use them for good.”  
I nodded.  
Ryan suddenly stood up straighter  
“We should probably start cleaning, huh.” “Yeah.”  
I started to pick up some books and put them back on the shelf when Anna screamed so loud the windows shook. Ryan,Jake,and I came running to see what had happened.  
“It’s gone! It’s gone!” she cried. I looked down into her hands. There was an empty box with a sticky note in it. I picked up the note.  
“If you ever want to find your brother then, you will do exactly as I tell you.” We all turned around.  
Jake was gone.  
Anna screamed. “Jacob!!!!! Jacob!!”, I kept on reading…  
“You will go to the Chuck E Cheese in Armadillo town, Arizona.” I gasped, and Ryan took the note and kept on reading.  
Of course, because Chuck E Cheese scared me.  
“You will bring the daughter of Zeus and we will change her out for the boy. If you don’t come the boy will die. From anonymous”  
We looked at each other.  
And we all thought the same thing.  
Ryan bought the plane tickets that night.  
“Okay” Ryan said before we entered the airport.  
“We all know the plan right?”  
I nodded. If this went wrong, I was toast.  
We were all huddled in a corner of the airport looking really tired and confused.  
A lot of people walked up to us that night asking if we needed help and Ryan would answer  
“No we got it.”  
At around 12:00 that night the plane arrived and flew for about 2 hours to Arizona. From there we took a cab to armadillo town.  
I tapped my hand against my knee.  
We were here.  
I got out of the car with Anna.  
Ryan and I engaged eye contact. I gave him a weak smile, he smiled back.  
Anna and I walked in first, we walked past the photo booth, when we ran into a employee.  
“Hi there! My name is Fred, how may I help you?” He asked with that fake voice.  
“It’s my niece's birthday.” I lied.  
“Well then, happy birthday.”  
“Thank you, sir” she said in a sweet voice. We walked a little bit until we saw…  
Jake.  
He was playing laser tag. Anna started walking to him, and I grabbed her arm.  
“Look at his eyes. Something's wrong.” I told her.  
Jake’s eyes were blank, they had no emotion.  
“Anna, you know that if Jake was actually playing laser tag he’d be screaming at the top of his lungs like a lunatic.” I commented.  
“You’re right.” She replied, sighing  
And just like that…  
We walked into an ambush.  
Fred suddenly seemed very sinister and ran at us with impossible speed and we were tied up. Fred and another what seemed to be ‘employee’ walked up to Anna and I and said with a crazy smile “Let’s take you to the photo booth.”  
We struggled, but in the end they got us to the photo booth. The employee took out those paper tickets from his pocket and fed them to the machine, closed the curtain and…  
We rocketed underground.  
I was breathing easily until we reached 20 feet underground,then 30 feet, I started having trouble. The ‘employee's’ handed us inhalers.  
I ignored it, I couldn't breath.  
I snached it from their hand and breathed in and out, Anna grabbed it too.  
We stopped.  
They pushed us out and we walked down the dark passage…  
Meanwhile....  
Ryan walked around.  
He couldn't find them.  
He was supposed to stop them from getting kidnapped, but he had failed. The last place he had seen them enter was the photo booth. He had already checked it, he had found nothing. He sighed, there was only one thing to do.  
He took out his wallet, and inserted the money into a game.  
He was gonna win some tickets, to get into the photo booth.  
Turns out... He sucks at games.  
He ended up giving a kid twenty bucks for ten tickets.  
He was embarrassed.  
His cheeks were bright red.  
He wondered if the others were hurt.  
But mostly, his mind was on Bri.  
He walked over to the photo booth. He inserted a ticket. He walked in. He closed the curtain. Suddenly he rocketed downwards. Soon his breathing stopped working well. He was scared.  
That’s the reality.  
He knew that they wouldn’t get out of this without Bri using her powers, but she didn’t know how to. And he sure as Hades couldn’t teach her. For that, they would need to go to his old mentor. Chiron. And he certainly wasn’t here right now.  
The only one who could help was...NO.  
He wasn’t going to ask him.  
That was not worth it.  
Meanwhile…  
Bri came to in a dark room, Jake was asleep at her feet. She was on a chair, it seemed weird though, the chair seemed to be made of, was that, water? It was water. Suspended in midair, and very hard, but water nevertheless …  
“If I get out of this, I am so having a conversation with the thunder du…” I cover my mouth before I can finish the phrase.  
“Dad! If you can hear me please help!” I know I don’t know him very well, but, hey he could use to make up for like 21 birthdays, so…  
I felt something surge, and I let out a bolt of electricity,  
“OW!!!!!” I heard someone scream.  
“Who said that?” “It’s me, Anna”  
Lightning can’t help me, I thought, all it will do is electrify Anna.  
These captors are smart.  
“Bri? I saw Jake before but, is Ryan here?”  
“I don’t think so. Why?”  
“Umm, his mom, she, um, she, she was mortal, and very foolish. She was in love with a god. His name was Kronos. Ryan’s mother didn’t believe he was evil, she tried to turn him into a hero. She failed. He turned her to stone. But, she was pregnant with Ryan at the time, Kronos wanted to get rid of their child. But Gaea, Kronos’s mother had another idea. She created an evil demon made of all the elements. He could be called on 5 times, but at a price, each time, someone had to be sacrificed. Someone of Kronos’ choosing. It could be literally anyone.”  
“Ryan has never called on it, but Bri?” she paused  
“We’re desperate. And we have to stop our captors, I’m guessing that they are the gods who paid Ryan to-”  
“Steal the book?” I interrupted.  
“Yeah.”  
“Anna, I’m scared.” I spit out.  
“Me too.”  
I was confiding my fears to a twelve year old.  
Great.  
Where the heck was Ryan?  
All of the sudden a gasp for air made Anna and I look down to see Ryan trying to catch his breath.  
Ryan!!!  
You came back for us!” Anna whisper shouted!  
“So glad you could join us!” A demonic voice called out  
“Erebus, I should’ve known you were behind this…” Ryan muttered.  
“WHO IN THE NAME OF ZEUS IS EREBUS?”  
I shouldn’t have shouted, true, but I mean WTF?  
The man turned his head toward me. I had to bite my tongue to keep from screaming. He was horrible looking, pale, pale skin, and eyes black as night. He was revolting. Then…  
Ryan threw a phone at me.  
Wait...What?  
I told you, that Ryan threw a phone at me.  
It had landed on my lap. I picked it up. The phone was already dialing someone. And then…  
“Hello, this is Chiron's pizza delivery. How may I help you?” was all I heard before Erebus came charging at me, yelling:  
“STOP WASTING MY WIFI!!!!” I dropped the phone in surprise, then regaining myself I stuck out my hand and threw an electric ball at him.  
“Ryan!”:I heard the guy on the other end of the phone yell before Erebus crushed the phone.  
I gave Ryan a puzzled face.  
I looked at the ground, the remains of the phone was glowing. I realized it was because of me.  
My hand was glowing too.  
The energy from my hand went to the phone…  
and it was together again, with… I guess Chiron talking.  
“RYAN! Are you there please answer me!”  
At that very moment I blacked out. I heard so many screams. I flew into the air with a wild light in my eyes. I heard Ryan scream  
“Brianna!” and I collapsed.  
I woke up in a backseat of a car. I jumped. A horse was driving the car. Well… not really a horse, he was part horse… part human.  
It freaked me out.  
I looked around. Ryan was in the front seat snoozing (Ha, ha), Anna was on was next to me staring out the window. I poked her on the shoulder. She turned around startled. “Hey.” she said in a tired voice.  
“Hey… Umm… what happened?” I asked.  
“You went balisto and pretty much umm… destroyed him”. She handed her a plastic bag. She looked inside.  
A key.  
Just a key on a chain.  
She picked it up and examined it. It was silver with details carved into it.  
“Where did you get this?” she whispered to Anna.  
“It fell to the floor when Erebus died, Jacob told me that you had picked up the name tag from the Fury at Macy’s before, you know...”  
“He told you?”  
“No, we have a mental link, and I can hear his thoughts if we’re less than a foot away.” she said.  
I was soooo confused.  
No wonder.  
“Where is Jake?” I asked.  
“In the trunk” she answered, worried. I started to turn around to look but she stopped me.  
“Don’t” she said.  
I nodded.  
Something was wrong with him and we didn’t know what. I turned my attention back to the horse/man. I racked my brain for any knowledge from 5th grade. Charger, no… Chiron! Chiron. Yea, Chiron trained Semideus.  
Like me.  
Did Ryan call him to train me? Well? Maybe… Probably not. Then again…  
“It’s Chiron right?” I asked him trying to get of on the right foot.  
“Yes, and you are the great child of Zeus that Ryan has told me about, Brianna right?” I laughed.  
He was nice.  
Definitely the right foot.  
I filled him in on everything, since the moment I met Ryan, that day in starbucks. (Leaving out the embarrassing parts) As I told him I realised that I had just met Ryan three days ago. 

Weird.

Weird.

I shot a quick look at Ryan. I-I…  
“Well-” Chiron said  
“Maybe we should talk.” I looked up at him.  
“I wanted to take you to a secret location to have you train for a couple of months, and Ryan said he needed you to be on the quest.” He raised an eyebrow.  
“It seemed very strange that he would want a newbie on a quest.”  
I looked down, suddenly interested in my shoes.  
“Hm” Chiron’s Hm could mean just about anything. I looked back up.  
“Listen teach, I need to learn my powers. And when I learn, I will use them for good, and only good.” He nodded with approval at me.  
I proud light shined through his eyes.  
“We’ll start at the first stop we take” he smiled at me and I grinned back.  
This was going to be awesome.  
We stopped in half an hour. Chiron parked the car and we all climbed out. Jake was on Chiron’s back. I looked over to Ryan who smiled back, and walked over to me.  
“I’m gonna go train.” I told him.  
“I need to, and so does Anna. We’re all a little rusty.” And he gave me his smirk.  
The one I knew.  
He smirked at me. (Again) We all walked down to the forest. We walked past a river to a clearing. There were tents set up. Strangely enough Ryan and Chiron ran to them and stepped inside. I raised an eyebrow at Anna and she shrugged. We waited until Ryan came out with his sword drawn scowling and muttering under his breath. Jake was obviously put in the tent, it’s not like he could train with us anyway. Not in his near comatose state.  
It was a small Camp, just a quick stop, and back on the road, nothing special, like in Percy Jackson.  
As Ryan came near us I looked at the tent Chiron and a man about Ry’s and my age come out.  
He had sharp blue eyes, black hair, perfect teeth and pale skin. He was wearing a white T-shirt and a pair of jeans. And to finish off the look he had dark blue converse high tops on like the rest of the gang. He came up to me and gave me a smile.  
“Caleb, Caleb Jones at your service” he gave a quick bow.

I saw Chiron roll his eyes.  
“This is a student of mine, he’s a good fighter, smart and very quick witted. He’ll be training you today and I’ll work with Ryan and Anna, and Ava.”  
“But-but, I thought you were going to-”  
“He will cover for me today.”  
I was going to say ‘I thought you were going to train me’ but apparently I was stuck with… Caleb? And who was Ava?  
We kept walking, Caleb led me to another tent, just the same as his, a girl came out, she was pretty, with blonde hair, green eyes, and bright red lipstick. She seemed pretty nice. She shook my hand and gave me a hug. She was obviously Ava.  
Ryan glared at Caleb.  
“Come on” Chiron called.  
Ryan walked past him “accidentally” Bumping shoulders with him. I guess it's just a thing that Semidues do. They smirk at each other. Caleb smirked at him. And Caleb lead me away from the clearing into a nearby meadow.  
“Stand back” he warned. I took a step back.  
He thrust his hand toward the ground, and the earth shook. I gasped.  
He stopped, and with his foot pushed the dirt on the ground away revealing a suitcase that had been buried under ground. He pulled it out of the small ditch.  
“First thing first” he told me.  
“Choose your weapon” And with that he popped open the suitcase revealing five weapons. There was a...  
Sword  
Bow and arrows  
Knife  
Nunchucks  
And a handgun.  
I picked up the sword. Nothing happened. It didn’t glow like Ryan’s did when he held it. Caleb realized I was doubting myself.  
“It’ll just be your practice weapon; we’ll find one that suits you.”  
“I use a handgun, but lucky you” he mocked  
“I can fight with any weapon” he snapped his hands. A sword appeared. I backed up  
“You ready?” he asked me, smirking.  
“Yeah” and the fight began. I ran at him with the sword ready to strike when he sidestepped, and disarmed me.  
The sword fell to the ground.  
“Keep your guard up play more defensively” He commented  
I nodded. We went at it again and again. By dark we were sweating and I could hold him off. One time I almost beat him. We walked back to the clearing and Ryan ran to greet us. Better said he came to greet me. He was changed and looked rested. “Dinners ready, I’d change first if I was you thought” I looked down at myself. I was covered in dirt sweat and grass. “Yea” I gave a quick laugh until I realised that Ryan and Caleb were glaring at each other. “Ummm… Yeah you better go get changed Bri” Ryan said. I gave him a quick smile and then ran to the tents. As I passed the campfire Chiron pointed to one of the tents. I ran into it and suddenly a door appeared. I opened it and it lead me to a bathroom. I took a quick shower. When I got out a towel appeared. A thought occurred to me. I snapped my fingers. clothes appeared. I changed into them. I snapped my fingers. An apple appeared.  
OMG  
I was thinking of an apple when it appeared. I snapped my fingers again. I was outside the tent. I sat down on a log next to Anna, Ava was on my right. Caleb was sitting across from me.  
I tossed him the apple. “Think fast”  
He caught it without breaking a sweat.  
Our eyes locked.  
I suddenly turned my attention to Ryan. He was watching us already.  
Oh.  
He thinks…  
Oh.  
I quickly moved next to him. I sat down and grabbed his hand. We looked at each other for a long time. He gave me a smile. I hugged him and as the night went on we made s’mores sang stupid songs and laughed. Anna went to her tent then, Caleb disappeared into the forest, and I…  
stared at the endless sky full of stars.


	3. Training Montage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a really short chapter

I opened my eyes.  
Ryan, Caleb, Anna and Chiron hovered over me.  
“Good morning sleeping beauty ” Ryan said. “What the heck are you doing?!?!?” I stammered. “You were looking uhh… Dead?” Caleb put in. “It’s called sleeping” I shot back. He laughed, smartly turning his back to me and started to walk out.  
I rolled my eyes and sat up. Ryan backed up and offered me a hand I sat up and looked around. “What time is it?” I asked him. “Noonish. You were really tired, I guess.” I got up. “Ummm… Could I have some privacy?”  
“See you soon… I hope?” I said as he walked out.  
He turned around. “Right back at you” We laughed.  
I smiled at him. He smiled back, and then left, ducking under the tent flap.  
I grabbed some new clothes and quickly changed into them, pulled on my converse sneakers and walked outside. Anna and Chiron were already in the shooting range, hitting targets in the bullseye. Ryan was sharpening his sword. I started to walk over to him when Caleb tapped me on the shoulder. I gave a small jump. “How did you-?” “It’s a skill” he interrupted. Together we walked down to where we had trained yesterday, in silence. I picked up the rusty training sword. He took out his handgun and pointed at me. I froze, the blood in my veins ice cold, my eyes widened as I looked straight into the guns muzzel. He snapped his free hand and he gun turned into a sword. “Just joking” I rolled my eyes, letting out my breath.  
We started to clash swords “CLANG!” I went down one knee and rolled right past him. He turned, confused, “What-” He couldn’t finish his sentence though.  
Because I had already tripped him.  
“Mature” “Who said I had to be?” I said. I offered him a hand. He grabbed it and pulled me to the ground. “Sooo mature” I said between laughs. We were rolling around trying to get on top of one another so we could pin each other.  
Right then Ryan came running up to us only to stop dead in his tracks. “Ryan I-I-” He shook his head. “We gotta go” he said in an emotionless voice. “Ryan- I-I” “Get. Away. From. Me.” I nodded sadly and ran away. Fast.  
“Caleb-Why?!?!. What the heck do you think you’re doing!?!!” “She started it” He said with a smirk. “She likes me more, anyway.” And with that he left. ”Sure. We’ll see about that, once she knows who your dad is.” Ryan muttered.  
And they walked towards the camp, glaring at each other. They walked past Bri, she was crying. Caleb walked to comfort her. Caleb was telling her that she was too good for Ryan when Brianna suddenly felt a surge of electricity, it was impulsive and terrible but she slapped him hard across the face. “YOU JERK, YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE. GO TO TARTARUS!” She ran away, looking for Ryan. She went to his tent.


	4. Boys are Jerks And So is Medusa(Brianna)

His tent was way nicer than mine, somehow, they enchanted it to be the size of a house. So, I was looking around. One of the doors said Ryan, so I decided to try that. I quietly opened the door in case he was sleeping. But he wasn’t. He was wrapped around that girl, Ava. Before he could even turn around, I was running outside. Not just to my tent, but to the car.  
I was leaving.  
I had seen a few movies where people open cars without keys. I jumped into the car.  
Somehow Caleb was in the car.  
His face was red.  
“Look I’m sorry, but I seriously didn’t do that on purpose. I actually like you, unlike the liar Ryan is.”  
“What do you mean? You have one minute to explain yourself or I’m out of here.”  
“Okay, okay… Jeez” he complained.  
“Well, for starters my dad is… Hades.” He said at last looking ashamed.  
Before I could tell him that I didn’t care, we heard a noise. It was coming from right outside the car. We walked out cautiously. It was a small figure.  
“Jake?”  
“Dude, Thank gods.” He said, accompanied by a sigh.  
“I woke up in a tent, and nobody was there, I’ve been looking for you. By the way, the creepy guy who was holding me captive put this in my pocket. I think you should have it.”  
He took out a small silver rod. With several buttons on them. I clicked one. A sword in what looked to be gold scabbard. I looked closer and saw that it shimmered like bronze. I reached out my hand and took it out of the scabbard , the sword fit my hand perfectly. It felt right. It glowed like the phone did when… I didn’t want to think about that. I covered my eyes, as did the others. “That is definitely for you.” said Caleb, almost in awe.  
I smiled. Proud that I had finally done something right.  
“So no more of that cheapo sword?” “No more cheapo sword” He said.  
And then he did something completely unexpected.  
He kissed me.  
And then, ran away. “Uh oh this is gonna be good!” Jake said with a wild grin.  
”Shut up Jake. And by the way, I don’t care if you tell Ryan. He’s a…” And then I remembered that Jake was 12.  
And so I shut up instead.  
I walked off to go find some dinner, Jake trailed behind me. I knew that him waking up was something Chiron would want to know, so when Jake was situated, I went to go tell him. I went past Ryan’s tent on my way to Chiron. Sadly, Ryan was standing outside of it. “ Hello Brianna. Where are you going?” He said that like he hadn’t just broken my heart.  
Like he was mad at me.  
I mean I haven’t done anything. He was the one making out with that stupid girl.  
I felt all of my anger swell up inside of me.  
I felt like I could punch him a million times, without even breaking a sweat! Instead, I felt my energy fly up into a tiny ball of gold energy. Ryan covered his head. I flung it up into the air so that it looked like a bomb went off. And ran away with tears streaking down my face. I felt like an alarm was going off in my head. It was pounding so badly. My tears turned into waterworks.  
I got into the car and took out the keys and started the engine and drove,and drove,and drove,and drove. Until I reached the bright lights of a city. I slowed down at the edge of the city and cruised down the street and looked around. I was so sad I didn’t realise someone pounding on the window.  
Rook, He had been my only friend when everybody was calling me a witch after my Mom died.  
What the hell was he doing here??!?!?  
I unlocked the door and he climbed in.  
Breathing hard he said “BRI! I found you- I didn’t realize you were coming to New York? Now drive I will explain everything, but there are thugs after me.” I started the engine up again. “So, Rook who is after you?”  
“ Two boys and a Half Goat horse thing.” answered Rook laughing a bit.  
“Did you get their names.” I questioned.  
“Yeah, Ryan,Caleb, and Chiron.”  
The car came to a screeching halt.  
“WHAT DID YOU DO?!!”  
“Um,I didn’t do anything. Can’t you tell I’m an angel?” He smirked, then straightened up.  
“Why are you freaking out Bri? ” he said.  
“You said the same thing before you fell off the monkeybars in 3rd grade” I laughed

He seemed shocked when I didn’t freak out and started driving again. “Hephaestus.” There was someone tailing us, but it was weird, it was only one person, and their hair was freaking’ weird. Just blowing in the wind… “Umbro do you know who Medusa is?” “No, why?” “You’re about to.” He abruptly stopped the car. He got out, luckily I had brought my new sword. So I got out too. “Avert your eyes!” I turned away on time, we ran behind the car. He handed me a mirror shard. “Use it to see her, but don’t look directly into her eyes.” And then he did something VERY stupid.  
“Come and get me stupid!” He shouted as, he ran into the street staring straight into Medusa's eyes, taking away all of the attention from me to give me a chance.  
“No, no, no. Crap!!, Dammit Rook, why, why?” I watched as he slowly turned to stone. I couldn’t believe it, my best friend for so long, gone. I was so angry a the world. I mustered up the power to create the biggest lightning ball I ever had and hurled it straight at that demon. She turned to sand slowly before my eyes. I ran to the stone statue of Rook. I held him in a hug (At least I tried). Tears ran down my face. I had just watched my best friend die. Suddenly I pulled away my hand.  
It was burned.  
Rook went up in flames. As he cooled down I saw him sweating. He gave me a crooked smile a laughed and went to go hug him. “We need to catch up” he told me pulling away. I nodded “Yea” I smiled, he was a good friend.  
As we walked out of the scene I stopped. On the floor was the mirror shard Rook had given me. I picked it up and put it in my bag.  
Twenty minutes later we sat down at a dinner on 5th street.  
“How long did you know?” I asked him. “A year or so. I found out when my father sent me a message asking for help. He needed me to go on a quest.” He paused. “Why did you hesitate when I mentioned those guys trailing me?” He asked“I know them” I paused to get a sip of my coke “I-I… They asked me for help in a quest, revealed to me that I was a Semideus and… Well? It changed my life” “Who’s your pare-” “Zeus” I cut in.  
He looked at me for a long time. Not the way Ryan did , but in an observant way. As if he wanted to see what I was thinking.  
“Tell me the truth” He stated “Wait wha-” “You know what I mean Bri, you’re not stupid. And neither am I, what happened between Ryan and you?... Or was it Caleb?” I gasped. “How do you know something happened?” “Remember when I said chasing? I kind of meant they asked me to join the quest. But I just can’t”  
He shook his head “What did he do to you?” he pressed, trying to change the subject. “He broke my heart.” I said, voice breaking.  
He nodded, as if planning to find Ryan and beat him up for what he did to me. “Don’t” I told him as if we shared a telepathic link. “I-I can’t make any promises Bri” Then he changed the subject. “What about that Caleb dude?” He asked “Ummm…” I said blushing. “I thought so!” He said with that crooked smile.  
I filled him in on everything that had happened since that day in Starbucks.  
“You know we have to go back, right?” “I know.”He nodded.  
In half an hour we were in car rental heading toward a Taco bell. I had recently texted Caleb to meet us there. When we arrived Ava was standing next to Ryan holding his hand. “This is Rook, my best friend.” I told them.  
Rook nodded as if to agree with me, but he looked slightly distracted. He was staring at Ava. And he was love sick, I had to stop him from drooling. Idiot.  
I waved my hand in front of his face. He snapped back to it. “Right, sorry!” he muttered. I slowly walked over to Caleb and put my hand on his shoulder, then looked into his eyes. He smiled. to Chiron. Everyone introduced themselves to Rook. When it was Ava’s turn she said “Ava Peterson”  
I didn’t realise that Anna and Jake were there until they got out of Caleb's car. “This is Rook.” I said looking into his eyes with a look of gratitude. He smiled back at me then went on to staring at Ava again.  
When we arrived back at camp I got Rook settled down while Anna and Jake gave him a tour.  
Meanwhile I went to talk to Caleb.  
“Caleb wait up!” I ran over to him, grabbed his hand and started walking with him. I remembered we only had few days left. I looked at him in shock. “We only have like, a week left!” I almost shouted. I looked up at the sky with a glare. Stupid gods, messing themselves up and making us fix it. As I reached the river in the forest he stopped and looked at me. “Are you guys really just friends?” He asked me I almost broke out laughing. After trying to contain it I started laughing hysterically. “Rook? Oh my god Caleb- Rook?” I managed to say between laughs. “He’s like my brother” I finished, my laughs now gone. “Just friends, please. I’ve known him since kindergarten.” I told him, locking eyes. 

We walked back together telling each other jokes and stories, laughing all the way there. I sat down to eat dinner with Caleb next to my right Rook to my left, and next to Rook were Anna and Jake. Figures I thought, Rook was really good with kids.  
Ryan sat across from me with Ava and Chiron at his side, but during dinner he stared at Caleb and I almost as if he were… Jealous? That’s his own damn fault.  
I went to bed that night thinking about what had happened. I couldn’t figure out who I could trust.  
That was a big problem.  
The next morning I woke up with Rook and Caleb standing over me. I tried to sit up but I was so tired I fell back down. “She’s awake!” Rook exclaimed “I did it!!!” “Sure ya did” Caleb said sarcastically. “You can thank the genius that saved your life, later” Rook said to me and walked out of the tent waving jazz hands. “What happened?” I groaned, my head was pounding, “This morning you didn’t show up and I came looking for breakfast so I came looking for you and Rook tagged along” He paused worried. “You had a fever of 109 degrees. It was Rook’s talent with mechanics that saved you he inserted a special type of ice into your body and your temperature went down a lot” “He is definitely my best friend” I joked  
Caleb smiled and snapped his fingers “An apple a day keeps the doctor away” He said in a mocking voice. And then threw an apple at me.  
I caught it without breaking a sweat.  
Our eyes locked.  
I gave a small smile and then he left, to let me rest.  
Five minutes later…  
Ryan walked into the room.  
“What the hell do you want?” I asked him bitterly  
“I want to-” But Rook cut him of. He entered the room then grabbed his arm and dragged him out. I heard them talking “Stay away from Bri! Understand that? You’ve hurt her enough!” Rook ordered “You don’t understand, I-”he started saying “No!, I do understand and you’re about to leave… or do you want to have your ass kicked?” and with that I heard Ryan huff and walk away from the tent. Two seconds later Rook came in. I raised an eyebrow at him. He shrugged. “Thanks” I said weakly. “Anytime” and with that he helped me get out of my bed and pull my shoes on. I leaned on him while we walked out of the tent and I see Ava training with Ryan. She’s not that bad I thought to myself. Caleb came running over to us and gave me the strange golden liquid Ryan gave me the the first morning at his apartment. I quickly gained my strength and Rook went to tinker with stuff while Caleb escorted me to were Ava and Ryan were.  
I pulled out my sword. “Hey Ava!” I called. “Let’s go!”  
Caleb and Ryan went to go sit on the side where they would watch the match. Rook came back over to watch with Anna and Jake and Chiron decided to join us also.  
We started.  
Ava came at me with her sword in the air ready to strike. I easily sidestepped it and got into a defensive position. This time she came at me again and aimed for my legs. I jumped into the air the blade missing my feet by inches. The momentum took her and she fell but popped up to her feet again. I ran towards her with all my speed going in for a strike then at the last second she blocked it with her sword I dropped to my knees and swiped my feet, she fell to the ground and rolled on her back towards me accidentally dropping her sword. I saw the opportunity and pinned her.  
I had won.  
I did it!  
Caleb came over cheering and Anna and Jake gave me high fives, even Chiron came over to say well done. Ryan stayed where he was and then started towards Ava to help her up but it was too late, after Rook came to give me a fist bump he went over to Ava to help her get off the ground. She grabbed his hand and got to her feet. “You’re pretty freakin good” she said to me smiling. I nodded in return.  
She was friendly?  
We shook hands and then she went over to Ryan and talked to him.  
When Ava left, I went over to Ryan. “Hey Ryan, before you apologise, I just want to say something. You’re a backstabbing traitor!” That felt so great. Although as I walked away I started to feel drowsy and my knees buckled and I fell to the ground. Then one person I didn’t expect rushed to my aid. Ryan, he was running as fast as his legs could carry him,yet he seemed to get farther and farther away… I sat up in bed. I saw Ryan in the background crying? No one else was in the room. He rushed to me when he saw my eyes open. “B-Bri I thought I lost you. I-I know what you think you saw when I was in the tent with Ava. But there is nothing going on between us … She’s my half sister, I was hugging her because our aunt, she died and, she didn’t know yet.”  
Things started to click in my brain. I stared up at him. The door opened.  
Caleb walked in.  
That was too much for me. I burst out crying. A bolt of lightning flew off me.  
“Ouch!” Caleb said.  
A bolt hit Ryan in the face and he flew backwards. He got up shakily. “What the heck was that for?!?!?” he rambled  
More bolts flew off me. Ryan and Caleb ducked.  
I covered my mouth with my hands in embarrassment. “Oops?”  
I calmed myself down. The bolts stopped. The boys came out from hiding. Ryan had a little red mark on his face.“Are you okay?” I asked. I felt like laughing. “Let’s go.” I walked them to an empty field, and snapped my fingers. I felt as light as air, as if the smallest wind would carry me away. Life was so complicated all the time, but for these five minutes, I’m going to forget about it. “SNOWBALL FIGHT!” I took a handful of snow and chucked it right at Caleb. He quickly ducked, but Ryan was expecting that and he threw it right where he was leaning. “YOU-” He couldn’t finish the thought though, because Anna and Jake came running up with Ava’s limp form in their arms. “Ava!” Ryan fell to his knees. “What happened? And where’s Chiron?” “We were attacked.” said Anna shakily. Jake was silently crying when he said “Chiron was taken, and Ava was shot with some sort of light beam.” “Sis! Wake Up! Please!”Ryan cried. I almost cried,but instead I turned to Anna and Jake. “What did the person look like?” I asked. “He was REALLY TALL like bigger than all the trees.” Anna replied. I heard Ryan behind me curse under his breath and said “Kronos.” I heard Ava cough and I spun around, she was sitting up and and looking around. I sighed with relief. Rook came running towards us. “I put the fires out.” He said with a grin, then he saw Ava, and the grin slid right off his face.  
“What happened? Is she alright. Do any of you guys know who that man was?” He said frantically, panicked.  
“We need to move out.” I said as an order. They all stared at me.  
Ryan raised his hand. The Rook. Caleb then Anna and Jake. I raised an eyebrow.  
“You’re our leader” Ryan said.  
“You know what to do and when to do it” Rook added. I thought about how I even knew to be in the parking lot to meet Ryan.  
“And if you mess up you get up again.” Caleb said taking my hand. I laughed, remembering how he had beat me over and over again. And I got back up.  
Always.  
“We just voted. See, we're a democracy. And apparently the odds are in your favor. Or better yet the gods are in your favor.” Ryan finished. I looked up at them. They were my enemies, my family, my friends… And I loved them. “Group hug!!!!!” I said between laughs.  
That night we left for the library of the gods. I looked over at Caleb then at Ryan.  
Little did I know I wouldn't have to choose.  
The gods would make it easy.  
For me.  
Not for…  
I closed my eyes and leaned on Caleb as we drove across the countryside arriving in California after three hours. I got out of the car and kissed the ground. I was sick and tired of Ryan's driving. Caleb gave a small laugh, then offered me his hand.  
I took it.  
I could see Ryan eyeing us- jealously.  
Good.  
I looked around at the Gas Station we stopped at-  
“Ok guys, Pit Stop!!!!!!!” A man shouted behind me, I turned around to see loads and loads of kids climbing out of school buses.  
They trampled us and ran into lines for the bathroom. I barely dodged out of the way before a group of kids ran past me.  
Rook and I decided to go in and buy some snacks for the road. As we entered a small child emerged from the candy isle.  
“Aren’t you supposed to be out there?” I asked her  
“There’s a bathroom in here, and people didn’t realise it” She answered back.  
I smiled at her  
“Were you always this smart?” I asked  
“You don’t even know the least of it” She told me  
And for some reason- That got me really ticked off-  
“You don’t know what I’ve seen these last few days” I shot back  
“Bri-” Rook warned  
“Oh yeah?” She answered me, stopping to look at me  
And she did the unexpected  
-She grabbed arm, and karate flipped me  
I landed face down on the floor  
“What the..!!!?!?!?” I said, rubbing my face.  
The girl was still looking at me, with a laugh on her face.  
I couldn't control it,  
It just…  
Happened.  
An electric ball formed in my hand.  
“Zeus- nice”  
She said.  
“Ares?” I asked  
“Yeah”  
I nodded at her with a new understanding.  
“So… what are you doing here?” she asked me  
“None, of your business”  
“Were on a quest to find a book, and return it to the gods”  
I turned around. Anna, had answered the question. It seemed weird. Anna, being the smarter, more collected person, decided to share secret information? Huh, seemed weird.  
I saw Ryan smile, out of the corner of my eye.  
“If you want, you can come too.” She said  
“Eh, why not?”  
I was shocked.  
“What about your school?” I asked her, hoping that she would back out.  
“They won’t notice I’m gone” She said. Just like that.  
“Fine, just to make sure, Rook-” I said addressing my best friend, “Can you make a copy of her?”  
“No problemo” And with that he started tinkering. In no time, he was done. A perfect clone stood in front of us.  
“Okay, then…. I’m Aria, daughter of ARES!!!!”  
“Ok… I’m Anna, this my brother Jake, that’s Rook, This is Ryan, his sister Ava, Bri, Chiron and Caleb”  
“Hey, wassup” we all said together.  
“Hi” She answered back with a small blush. We heard the cry of “MOMO!”  
I expected a monster of some sort.  
“Oh, meet my pet lemur, MoMo.” Aria picked him up.  
Anna, suddenly laughed.  
“What!” Growled Aria.  
“I-I just thought it was-s fun-ny” Anna said between laughs.  
Jake looked at her sister with, a very disturbed look on his face.  
Awkward. THIS WAS NOT ANNA.  
I could see the look on Jake’s face. He was holding back the urge to scream; IMPOSTER!!!!!  
But, yes. This was Anna. Love did crazy things to you. Yup, love did absolutely crazy things to you. Then it hit me. I said it again. (In my head)  
I had no problem with this at all. I totally supported Anna.  
100%  
Ryan was looking in a more fatherly proudness. He knew?!!?!?!?  
He caught my look. (of course he did, What doesn’t he know?)


	5. Let’s go to the Beach, and surf with Vampires!(Ryan and Author)

Ryan caught a look at Bri. Oops. She was already looking at him. Frantic not to lose the attention he did the first thing that came to his head. He smirked at her knowingly.   
‘IDIOT> IDIOT> IDIOT’.  
Ryan kicked himself after Bri just rolled her eyes, and Chiron gave an order to get everyone back in the car. They were going to the beach. 

Jake was skipping through the tent we the young hero’s set up on the beach, to be a dope. “La la la la la la la” He said jokingly. Not realising he wasn’t alone anymore. A pale figure stood just outside the tent’s entrance, wearing all black. Jake shuddered he didn’t have a phone or anyway to contact Brianna and Ryan. So he did the first thing that came to his head (which of course is a very stupid idea) He charged straight at the figure.   
Which turned at the last second kicking him in the back as he passed by, sending him sprawling to the sandy beach floor,out of the way.   
He scrambled to his feet, his hands glowing in a golden light, a bow appeared in his hands already strung, and two dozen arrows in his case on his back. He quickly knocked an arrow to the bow, without seeming to aim, already pointing at the imposter. Musterring up all the courage he could manage he talked in a low voice, wanting to seem threatening;  
“Who are, you and why are you here?” he said not losing his focus for a second.   
The figure just stared at him without talking to him.  
Jake suddenly was jerked forward, someone on his back. He trashed around furiously, trying to scream for help, as a handful of sand entered his mouth. He spit it out, glancing a quick look up. The pale figure had a sickly long dagger and was turning him over onto his back, so they were facing each other. The man slowly lowered the dagger until the tip was against Jake’s throat, with Jake fighting back with all his power.   
Jake was going to die.  
And he knew it.  
A tear rolled down his face, as he heard a familiar voice call his name.   
It was Ryan. 

“Jake!” I screamed from the beach, as I saw Jake on the ground underneath a shifty figure, dressed in black.. Behind me were Anna and Aria, as I was giving them a tour around the Semideus headquarters on the California beach. My casual pace turned into a dead on sprint as I ran as fast as I could in the direction on Jake. I could see Anna, who was several feet behind me before, taking the lead, as the adrenaline hit us, we ran faster. Aria, who hadn’t missed a beat sprinted with us, pulling a carving knife from her pocket, as it quickly transformed into a spear, a red cape on her back, and a war helmet on her head, but she ripped off the helmet and cape with a quick curse without stopping from her sprint. Anna and I were way ahead of her, with Anna already holding her bow in her hand. I drew my sword from the scabbard on me back, not needing any help from my father. Aria gave a war call, startling the stranger, who loses his balance and fell off the crouch he had over Jake, not before he slammed the butt of the dagger into jake’s head as Jake’s, body motionless on the floor unconscious. 

Anna had already shot her first shot, 30 feet away, and knocked the next one and shot, rapidly. Not wanting to miss any time. I sprinted ahead as I saw the next arrow bury itself into the chest of the stranger, who roared in pain, then ripped it out, and moved closer to Jake, growling something. I screamed in rage as I slashed across the stranger's chest. He bled purple and green, then his deep gash across his chest sealed quickly. He drew his second dagger, and surprisingly was able to block my next blow, by crossing the two daggers in front of my sword. I recognised this fighting style, as two more arrows and a spear buried into his chest, in a perfect combo. I heard Aria shout in triumph the attack working perfectly, but have no effects on the stranger.   
“He’s a vampire!!” I shouted   
And Anna gave out a loud gasp behind me.   
I heard give a quick command to Aria, telling her to get Brianna.  
She understood instantly.   
If I could just keep him off Jake a little longer.   
I didn't see any more shots from Anna’s direction.   
I glanced quickly in her direction, another black figure had grabbed her by the wrist and another hand was covering her mouth as she struggled, to get out of the iron grip. I had lost my focus and the vampire I had cut a long cut across my face, causing me to bleed great amounts at once. I cursed as I slashed out at him, his knives doing nothing to protect him. But the he had a last ditch effort to get me, and kicked me in the stomach, sending me to the beach sand, getting a mouthful. Which was one of the last things I saw, before Brianna’s brilliant eyes appeared looking at me in concern.   
And then I croaked a weak sentence.   
“Jake and Anna. Save them”  
She nodded, gave me a kiss on the cheek and raced off, Aria and Caleb in hot pursuit to help, as I saw Rook and Ava lift me onto Chiron’s back, as he raced me back to camp. I closed my eyes, as I heard Ava’s blurred shout telling me to hold on.

Brianna and Caleb, followed by Aria ran to the surfing shop on the beach where the vampires had just answered. The pale figures exited the shop at the other door carrying Anna and Jake, with a surfboard each. Their strength surprised Aria, who then grunted, continuing. They each grabbed a board, racing out to catch up with the Vampires, who had already hit the waves.

It seemed like the weirdest thing Brianna thought: Surfing Vampires.  
The group started to paddle out, no one knowing how to surf- The vampires got ahead.  
Brianna focused and after a few sparks, her hand was engulfed in a electric ball. But Caleb who saw what was happening grabbed her hand, breaking her focus.  
“Don't. You’ll electrify us all and we’ll be useless to them. Even if you manage to hit them, Jake and Anna will get hurt. Water and electricity don’t mix.”  
Brianna cursed and looked at Aria and Caleb for ideas.   
Brianna broke the silence, turning towards Aria and asked a question which mattered more than anything in the world right in this moment.  
“Do you trust us?”

I opened my eyes. In my hospital room. Chiron said a few blurred words and left. I tried to sit up, but was defeated by my exhaustion, and closed my eyes again as my hearing started regulating. My forehead was pounding, but then I heard to familiar voices. Ava and Rook. I pretended to be asleep as they walked into the tent.  
“I can’t believe this is happening. We have only a week left before the world dies” My sister said  
“Well then we have to make the most of our time” Rook said  
I could tell he was nervous, but Rook was a cool guy, whatever he needed to do he could do it.   
“So? Do you have a boyfriend?” Rook asked. If I had the strength I would have got up and punched him square in the jaw.   
He was hitting on my sister. WTF man? I gagged in my mouth but swallowed it back down.  
“No, but why do you care?” Ava asked with a dangerous tone.  
“Because my next question was if you liked werewolf movies” Rook said smoothly, regaining his confidence  
But what Ava answered shocked me more than the one one I had felt an urge to kiss Brianna.  
Crap. I remembered that they were saving Jake and Anna.   
“I happen to love them, especially if I go with cheesy guys”  
I fell off the bed, and cast a glance in there direction. Ava is who was stepping toward to kiss Rook suddenly turned root beer red, a imipramine shade of Rook’s face, except for the fact the Rook was on fire. Literally. His clothes were on fire, burning.   
I decided to save them from the humility, reached into my pocket and pulled out my stopwatch.  
As Ava started blurring out explanations that weren't true. I hit the rewind button and backed up in time. The exact same thing happened, except I didn't fall of the bed, and they kissed. My heart hurt as it reminded me of Bri. I croaked a word.  
Ava suddenly ran to my side.  
I said it again…  
“Bri”

Aria didn’t hesitate to answer  
“Yes”  
BrIanna nodded and told them the plan.

 

. The group started to paddle out, no one knowing how to surf- The vampires were surging ahead.   
Brianna focused and after a few sparks, her hand was engulfed in an electric ball. But Caleb, who saw what she was doing grabbed her and breaking her focus.  
“Don’t. You’ll fry us, and we’ll be useless to Jake and Anna. Even if you manage to hit them, Jake and Anna will get hurt. Water and electricity don’t mix.”  
Brianna cursed and looked at Aria and Caleb for ideas.  
Brianna broke the silence, turning towards Aria and asked a question which matters more than anything in the world at that moment.   
“Do you trust us?”

I opened my eyes. In my hospital room. Chiron said a few blurred words to blurry figures, then left. I tried to sit up, but was defeated by my exhaustion, and closed my eyes again as my hearing started regulating. My forehead was pounding, but then I heard two familiar voices. Ava and Rook.   
Good-they were safe. Relief flooded through me.   
“I can’t believe this is happening. We only have a week left before the world is obliterated into endless pits of darkness.”  
“Well then, we have to make the most of our time” Rook said.  
I could tell, he was nervous or uneasy. Rook was usually cool, and a nice guy, which was nice, since Caleb and I could have someone to help Bri get on her feet. I felt so guilty.  
And then, I swear I wanted to pound Rook.  
“So? Do you have a boyfriend?’ Rook asked.  
If I had the strength I would have got up and punched him straight in the jaw.  
He was hitting on my sister. WTF man? I gagged in my mouth managed to swallow it back down.  
“None of your business” she said back to him, smirking, but also blushing.   
THAT’S MY SISTER!!!Wait…. Why are you blushing….?  
And then. I had a heart attack. Yes. It happened.   
Rook stepped forward and embraced my sister in a kiss… DUDE YOU ARE SO DEAD.   
I sat up, using all my strength, doing the awkward cough that people do when they want to interrupt something.   
“Rook, I swear to god, you bastard” I muttered in a tired voice  
Rook jumped back from Ava in surprise, blushing.   
“I swear to god I can explain…” He trailed off. Ava blushed and stared at the ground.  
“I’m gonna kill you” I grunted trying to get out of bed. I gasped in pain as I realised it hurt too much to move. Ava moved forward immediately.   
“Stop, Ryan you idiot. You can yell at us later, just stay still” She told me, grabbing my arm, pushing me back down into a lying position.   
“Where are the others?” I asked suddenly aware, focusing on the kidnapping attempt, trying to sit up again.   
“Are the kids alright? Is Bri alright?” I asked again remembering Bri race off to save them.   
“We don’t know, they haven’t come back yet” Rook said in concern.  
“Are you kidding me?” Ryan sighed. The second attempted kidnapping? What was it with them?

Rook quietly left the tent as Ava sat next to his bed, and told him several times, annoyingly to go back to sleep. Ryan raised an eyebrow and in a mischievous voice said;  
“So how’s life with your new boyfriend?”


End file.
